Shimmer
by Ryan Ninea
Summary: Follows From Dead to Worse, Sookie shuns Eric, but shortly after finds herself needing his help. Spoilers for entire series including short stories, Dancers in the Dark From Night's Edge especially Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first attempt at a fanfic. I will try to update often until it is complete. Any reviews are welcome. If I messed up, please tell me.

Shimmer

Out of nowhere, I heard her.

It was cold, even for me. To my dismay, I have been in a dreadful state, somehow the last few months I have felt lower than at any other time in my 1000 years. It has been months since we have spoken, and our last conversation had not ended in accordance to my plans. It has taken every ounce of resolve in me (and over time I have acquired a substantial amount) to maintain this grueling separation. More than once I have found myself half-way to that backwater she calls home only to turn around knowing she would feel my presence and that would only fuel her distaste. She is so stubborn. She is so much trouble. That is why I am so distraught by her reaching out to me. She must be in dire straights.

"Eric!!!" I hear her in my mind she sounds so distraught, so insecure, so, so beautiful.

"Eric, Eric please hear me Eric!" It is the equivalent of shrieking inside my head…I will kill whoever has harmed her. She is uncertain that I will hear her, she is even more uncertain that I will respond. She should know better. I try to calm her through our tie, but it offers little solace, I am still to far from her. This does not bode well. I reach back to her "it's all right my lover, I am coming. Try to calm yourself. I will protect you. I will always protect you." I feel that she relaxes but only slightly. I have been tracking her through our bond, but now I can pick up her scent. I smell her, her and _Shifter._ More than one shifter. Fucking two natured Sookie, will you never learn?

I arrive at something's filthy excuse for a home. Her scents are everywhere. I can smell her blood, her distress, her fear, and something else…she is ashamed? Uugghhh. She is so much trouble, why do I bother? It's no use. There is no fooling myself or her either, I must bother, and even if I could have ignored her call, I wouldn't have.

"I am here, can you speak?"

"Yes, I am in…" she is cut off as I throw a ridiculous miniature chopper through a plate glass window effectively hitting the shameless idiot who drove it here. Our tie told me exactly where she was. "Invite me in" I start to push to her but she is already yelling "COME IN!!!"

Oh they will die for this, they will all die. These disgusting excuses have beaten and bloodied her and bound her to a toilet. For that extra humiliation they will pay dearly. Most of them have scattered. One has the gall to lunge at me and I snap their neck in the air. I am on full alert and reveling in the prospect that many will die tonight, even better, in the name of my beloved. Sookie is watching me, and she is not frightened of me, she is comforted by my presence. I would imagine it hard for a fragile human woman to be comforted by a towering ancient vampire who so clearly has battle written all over him, but she makes it look easy. There is hope.

Two are trying to catch me unaware from behind with a snapped table leg. Ha! I turn use that very leg to impale them both. Two more ascend from behind a battered old couch and I snap one's spine easily and the other is ended by a mighty blow to his abdomen, his last second alive is spent spurting blood onto my shirt from his gaping mouth. The bloodlust is strong but her presence gives me the resolve to resist. I look at her for extra strength and if it weren't for the urgency on her face I may have been caught unawares. I turn to see a small female were with a gun she fired off two shots before I was able to knock the pistol down and secure her by the throat. With my left hand I begin to squeeze and as her freckled face begins to turn blue and I realize that I should not kill her. She seems to be the only one left, and we must find out who is responsible

I drop the woman and plant my foot on her chest, firm enough to subdue her but not to end her life. She gulps for air as I drop the two bullets and wipe my hand on my already ruined shirt. It was a giveaway from a supplier anyway.

Grabbing there were by her ankles I drag her to where Sookie is cuffed to the exposed piping leading up from a filthy toilet, I break the cuffs on both her hands and ankles and inspect her for wounds. She is dirty and bruised. Her cheekbone looks to be broken and there are whip marks on her thighs. I grab her up and draw her to me. I inhale her sweet scent. She not only allowed my embrace but she all but burrowed into me. She began to sob. All her fear was gone leaving only shame and love.

"Oh Eric, Eric I am so sorry." She pleads into my chest. I can feel her blood and tears on my chest as they bleed through the cotton of my shirt. I commandeer her chin and lick her face clean finishing with a soft kiss on her lips.

"Now is not the time my lover, we will have time for that. There are far more pressing matters at hand" I say and shift my gaze to the woman below my boot. She spits at me and I increase the pressure. She must be feeling better.

Chapter 1

I tried to take as much comfort as I could from the smile the Viking God was giving me as he all but shattered the were's sternum with his boot. I guess that doesn't say much for me. This was wrong in everyway I could imagine. I had rejected Eric three months ago. Not because Eric is undesirable. In fact I desire him plenty. Eric and I are complicated to say the least and I was not ready to deal with everything being with Eric (hell even discussing being with Eric) meant. Instead I chose to ignore everything between us and I had even started seeing a werebear that had been hanging around with my brother. His name was Kennedy. I say was because Eric drove a table leg through his chest about five minutes ago and I don't think he will be recovering anytime soon. And I just don't care. I just want to go back in time and talk things out with Eric instead of doing my damnedest to alienate, embarrass and infuriate him. Not the first time either. I don't know why he came tonight, but I am sure glad her did. If he hadn't I would surely be dead.

"Ok bitch, who hired you" Eric hissed at the woman on the floor. She laughed and told Eric to go do something I don't want to repeat, but wouldn't mind doing for him. Jesus Christ Shepard of Judea I should not be thinking about that. It had been too long since I had seen him, and even longer since I have been with a man, but that is no excuse. Eric himself did not seem phased, he just stated "Tell me why you have kidnapped my lover, or you will be very sorry." The were snorted "ha your lover, she's been fucking Kennedy over there for at least two months, not that he was ever really interested in that tramp she will jump on any dick, as long as it ain't attached to a human." Ok that got a rise out of him. He kicked her clean across the floor. He obviously wasn't thinking because she came to a stop a little to close to her gun and even before he could stop her she has shot herself in the head. Eric looked at the brain tissue on the wall and said "Well that was preferable to aiming at you." He came to me again and scooped me up and smelled me hard allover my body. "You have not been with that bear, have you my lover?" he said with a satisfied smile. Leave it to Eric to ignore the pile of dead bodies and inquire about my bedmate. "Not that it is any of your business, but no."

"Oh, Sookie, you should remember that YOU called out to ME."

Well damn he had me there that was enough to shut me up and besides as much as I don't want to admit it, it kind of is his business.

"I don't have the energy to get into this now Eric, can't we just clean up and go home."

"Of course, you are right dear one but I want you to know this habit of putting off significant conversations is about to be broken."

I had nothing to say, he was right. We had a lot to talk about, and if I wouldn't have put it off to begin with, we would likely not be in this mess.

I'll spare you all the gory details, but after the dirty work was done Eric and I walked outside to find Pam standing next to her Toyota. She was gazing off into the night sky, looking as dreamy as a vampire can look. When she heard us approaching ended her star gazing and smiled at me. Eric must have flown and called Pam at some point to pick us up. Wow, I really need to suck it up and consider Eric for who is; all of him, not just the obvious points.

Pam began to open her mouth but Eric held up a hand in warning. Pam looked scolded for about half a second but than just got into the driver's seat. I guess Eric didn't feel like being chided by Pam's sense of humor; I however was looking forward to it.

Eric opened the rear passenger side door and gestured for me to enter. Much to my surprise he followed and gathered me up to him. Pam didn't have anything to say about playing chauffeur but I could tell from her expression in the rearview that she was amused.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice, Pam I take it Clancy has things under control at Fangtasia?" Eric stated more than asked. Pam answered, I was happy enough to let them talk vamp stuff well I relaxed in the comfort that came from being around Eric, especially this close to Eric. I was about to tune out when I heard Eric say " Take us to Sookie's house I will try to be back by eight tomorrow, if that is not possible I will call you before."

"You're coming home with me?" I asked sounding a little unstable I am sure.

"Yes" well that was simple enough.

"But why don't we…"

"No, this is best, it is 1 am we have much to discuss; any other way and we will not have time to accomplish anything before dawn."

"Fine" I replied. Eric was surprised I didn't put up more of a fight but It was obvious he was concrete on this and if we were going to talk I needed to save up all my energy.

They rest of the drive home was fairly silent. Eric seemed to be finding as much comfort (pleasure, longing, lust) in me as I was in him and it was a wonderful feeling. I felt at home. I guess most people wouldn't feel at home with a 1000 year old undead Viking, but I had never felt more so in my life. Everything felt right, but as I heard the gravel crunch and knew we were now at my actual home, I was reminded of how profoundly wrong things really were.

As we got out of the car Amelia, my witchy roommate (as of this week my only witchy roommate) ran out onto the porch and bounded down my front steps. Ignoring both vampires she ran up and embraced me so hard I thought she might be trying to choke the life right out of me. When she finally let go she regarded me and I could tell she had been worried sick, not just by reading her mind either it was written allover her face. Eric and Pam more or less ignored Amelia and proceeded right into the house; I knew they were checking things out. I told Amelia that we would talk tomorrow but the short version was that Kennedy had kidnapped me for an unknown reason and Eric saved the day. My very own (big blonde gorgeous) superhero. I caught from Amelia's mind that she didn't know why I wasn't with Eric to begin with, rude I know but I am tired and she is a strong broadcaster. It didn't matter anyway, because as we were walking up the steps she said "Sookie, I just don't get it, wouldn't you rather have a _dead_ boyfriend then a boyfriend who wants you dead?"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - I do not own the Southern Vampires, I failed to mention that earlier.

AN: Thank you for the reviews. I cannot spell and without spell check anything I write would not be worth reading. I am also working to cut down on grammatical errors. I hope you enjoy and I will update again as soon as I can.

Chapter 2

I walk into my room and glance out the window to find Eric, Pam and Bill all talking near the tree line in my yard. I guess Eric called Bill to see what he knows about Kennedy and why he would attack me. Smart. I expect as much from Eric. I just hope he doesn't expect me to let Bill in here. I really don't have a reason not to (at least not a new and pressing one) and if he is going to help it would be polite, but I don't want to be polite. I want to take a shower, talk to Eric (have mind-numbing sex) and go to sleep. Well I think I will cross one of those of my list right now. I walked into my bathroom, shucked the rags that used to be my clothes, started the water, and with a reluctant sigh flipped the lock. The little lock on my bathroom door wouldn't stop Amelia much less Eric if they really wanted in, but I know he won't bust in without a serious reason (she might be another story). Naked in the shower is not how our conversation needs to begin, as much as I would L-O-V-E a replay of our first shower together.

Kennedy had whipped both my back and my legs when I was restrained and the hot water stung the open lacerations, but I had to get clean. My grimy hair was stuck in the wounds, dried blood was everywhere and I was just plain dirty. I washed and washed and washed until Eric knocked lightly on the door and asked if I was alright. I decided I was as clean as I was going to get and cut the water off. I told him I would be out in a minute and he seemed to find that answer sufficient. I combed out my hair and put it in a bun on the top of my head. Not attractive and not my norm but I didn't want to risk hair sticking to those wounds again. I slipped on my nylon robe, put on my moisturizer and wished I had thought to grab underwear on my way in. When I entered my room I was relieved and surprised to not see Eric in it. I grabbed some panties out of my drawer and awkwardly shimmied into them. I decided to forgo a nightgown, at least for the moment as the thought of getting into one was too much to bear.

I peeked into the hall and discovered Eric, Pam and Amelia all in the living room. I walked out and they all stood. Amelia announced that she was going to bed and all but skipped up the stairs. Pam leered at me for a moment and I realized I hadn't pulled my robe quite tight enough and it was obvious to all I skipped the nightgown. Oh well they have both seen me before. She told me to stop getting kidnapped and with a "tomorrow boss" to Eric she was out the door.

And then there were two.

I looked at him and he looked at me and for a moment it seemed as if neither of us could move. There was so much to be said. So many wrongs, Eric was mighty ambitious if he thought we could "accomplish" anything tonight. I am not convinced that we will be able to stop staring at each other. As if he heard my thoughts Eric moved but did not break his gaze. His brilliant blue eyes were fixated on me and I was exhilarated and terrified. I know how I feel about Eric, but I have never said it aloud, and he will know if I am lying. I will have to be honest. Even if I didn't have to be, hadn't he earned it?

She is breathtaking. Well if I had any breath she would surely take it. Standing there in that thin sheath she is the most stunning creature I have ever encountered. Wet coiled up hair bruises and all. I knew she was nervous, even frightened. I knew she enjoyed looking at me as much as I did her. I knew neither of us wanted to stop, but we have matters to attend to. I could not take my eyes off her but I forced myself to move. I walked to her and took her hand in mine. "Dear one, would you like to sit her on the couch or would you be more comfortable in your room? I promise to be a gentleman, at least until we have completed our discussion."

"Well if you really can keep your hands to yourself, I would like to talk in bed; I am exhausted and really want to snuggle up under my quilt."

"Of course" I reply but I know she can feel my desire.

She starts to climb into her high bed but I know that she is in pain so I lay her in it and make sure she is comfortable. As I slide in next to her I am aware of the wounds on her back and decide that I need to inspect her thoroughly. I would have done so while she was showering but she locked the door and I didn't want her to think I was intruding. I feel her lust and apprehension as I disrobe her.

"Hey there I thought we agreed no funny business" she says with a sharp look.

"Lover I assure you I am not being _funny_ I simply have not seen the full extent of your injuries and would like to have a more through look." I reply, which is mostly honest. I have often fantasized seeing her naked again but not under such circumstances. _Dr. Viking MD_ I hear directly from her brain. I wonder how my telepath would feel if she knew about my occasional glimpses into her psyche. I will find out soon enough I suppose.

"Fine" she submits and rolls to her left so that I can slide the nylon off her shoulder. If only she were always this obedient.

I could not suppress my grimace as I see the extent of the whips use. I know she can feel my fury rising. I kiss her between the shoulder blades and force myself to regain composure.

"Oh Sookie, I am so glad they are all dead, I only wish that last had truly been at my hands. Turn over my lover so that I may see your front."

"How bad is it?" She asks with genuine curiosity.

"I do not believe they intended to kill you. This is obviously a message, but to whom? My dear, you are far too entrenched in supernatural politics to suit me."

"Me too" she replies, immediately regretting it. She feels guilty. She knows my rank, and does not want to alienate me further. She is so endearing.

"Who is this Kennedy and how did you come to be his woman?" I ask without thinking, that mistake will set me back; Sookie Stackhouse is nothing if not her own woman.

Her annoyance is immediately apparent. She can be very immature, which is disconcerting but I will appease her quickly.

"I am my own woman and you well know it Eric Northman" she tried to scold me as I repress a grin.

"Please enlighten me of your most recent liaison, my dear Sookie" I say with the most remorseful smile I can collect, I am not pleased she was seeing yet another man after we have been bonded.

The ethereal creature lying beside me inhales deep, and I cannot help but observe her exposed chest. I remember her taste all too well. This will be a challenge.

"Jason says that Kennedy moved here about six months ago from someplace up north, Indiana maybe? Anyway, he took a job under Jason on the road crew, and of course they both knew they were weres."

This is not pleasing; she would rather date a pawn of her simpleton brother than me. I clench my jaw and give a look meant to indicate continue. I conceal my emotions to the extent of my control. Something slipping through the bond or from my lips could antagonize her again. That is a hindrance I can ill afford.

"Well after Crystal lost the baby, Jason and I patched things up, and he introduced me to Kennedy around the end of October. It wasn't serious. He was just fun. He took me dancing and out to eat. He kept me distracted." She gave me a rueful look and than broke our gaze.

"Sookie, I do not fully understand why you needed to be distracted from my attentions, but we will address that after I learn how you became detained in Monroe."

"All right. Well Kennedy and I didn't have any plans but he showed up at my house the day before yesterday and said he had a surprise for me. I feel so stupid now; I was an accomplice in my own kidnapping. He told me he didn't want me to see where we were going because it would give away the surprise, so he blindfolded me with a scarf from my own damn drawer." This time she released her air with a "huff" and the effect was just as enchanting. I averted my eyes. I didn't murmur a syllable. I wanted her to finish.

"Well, I guess I was caught up in the romance of it all. I figured he was takin' me to the theater in Shreveport or somethin'. I mean his brain was a lot foggier than any other were I know, but I could still get snippets and it was clearer when we touched. I guess I figured that since I could read his mind being blindfolded wasn't a big deal. Boy was I dumb."

"Sookie, you are many things, however dumb is not among them." I look at her, she constantly underestimates herself. Well with the exception of her own humanity. She tends to risk her own life more often than is requisite.

"Well when he stopped the car I knew we weren't in Shreveport, the ride wasn't long enough. I knew there were other weres there, wherever he had taken me, but I didn't sense any danger until he took me inside. When I tried to balk, he seized my wrists hard and kicked me in the back of the knees. Than that girl who, umm, shot herself ripped off the scarf and hit me over the head with a cast iron pot. The next thing I remember I was cuffed to a toilet, gettin' whipped and praying you knew I was uh, callin' you." Her accent was stronger, maybe because of all her emotions. Mmmh, why do I find that erotic? No time.

"You habitually choose the wrong men my love. I plan to remedy that tonight. It seems that any knowledge we may glean about your attacker's purpose will not come tonight. Tomorrow we will call your brother, and find out as much as we can. As his employer he will have access to his records and from them and the panthers in Hotshot we will find out as much as we can. I assume the bear hunted with the panthers? "

"Yes. As soon as Kennedy moved here he met with Calvin and attained 'hunting privileges' or whatever."

I nodded. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone to call Pam, I took Sookie's hand to imply my words are as much for her as my second.

"I will not be returning tomorrow. My presence is necessary here."

"No, you are not required nor are anyone else. Should I require assistance, you will be the first to know."

"You also."

I returned the phone to my pocket and my full attention to my beloved.

"I guess that means you want to talk to Calvin and Jason." She said, a little irritated.

"My lover, I want _us_ to speak to Calvin and Jason. I sought to express this under different conditions, but you avoided me with great determination, so now it shall be. I want to be with you Sookie, and I intend it to be very serious."

She looked shocked. She began to tear up. I gathered her to me, wishing I had not been so courteous to put on a fresh shirt. I wanted to feel her skin on mine. I had felt frozen in her absence, and she was initiating a thaw. I felt some of her insecurity melt away as she accepted my mouth and drew my lower lip between hers. I felt my fangs run down and my urgency swell. Grudgingly, I pulled away, but I took her face in my hands, so she knew it was not in rejection. She is so delicate. It is obvious her apprehension, at least in part, was because she did not believe my feeling when I was cursed were true. Wrong, wrong, wrong, silly woman.

"Eric, when you stayed with me, everything was so easy."

I raised my eyebrow. There had been a war an few attempts on her life and a murder, not what I would consider uncomplicated.

She whispered a giggle and elaborated.

"Between us. It was easy for you to love me, I was all you had of your own. You were told that you were powerful and had many assets, but I was all that was tangible. I was your, uh, lover. That was easy too. We always had chemistry, with all your politics out of the way I could let you in, and I guess your, um, taste didn't change with your memories went missing. And I was here; ya know proximity and privacy made it easy too.

"That that you were the one around and are immensely attractive may have been why I fucked you, I am nothing if not opportunistic, but it is not why I loved you, why I still do." She was silent; well I have more to say.

"I knew there was something about you from the first time you walked into my bar in that dress with the red flowers, I hated that you were with Bill. You looked gorgeous and I found him unworthy of such a prize. I tried to influence you, at that point it was purely lust, when I discovered you were immune to glamour, you became a fascination. I knew that I had to find a way to keep you around. When I learned you were telepathic, I had a reason to summon you. You challenged me Sookie, something humans just don't do, you would not obey me unless it was on your terms, that is a quality I could not ignore, though it brings me great frustration. Money had nothing to do with my staking Long Shadow. I have followed you everywhere you have gone to ensure your safe return, and because the more I knew you the more I wanted to be near you. After my curse was broken I could barely think of anything but you. I did not know that I loved you, but I ached for you. I was vacant. At our exchange is Rhodes, I realized, though I still did not remember being at your home. When I found Andre trying to force you it was immediately apparent, and I knew bonding in such a way could work against me, but it was necessary. I feared the tiger would be a setback, but when you came and saved me and my child I knew you loved me as well. It was not the bond that made you come to me. I was resting and unable to sense the danger, you came on your own accord. I knew then that you would be mine, but I waited so you could come to that realization on your own. When I regained my memories I was not surprised, it only made my patience that much harder to maintain. Sookie, if I seemed distant I did not intend too, I was merely attempting to give you space."

Still no response, I know she loves me as well, but she is conflicted, why? Have I not established my merit countless times? Have I not been there to rescue her when the numerous inferior suitors left her in abandon? She is bewildering and infuriating. She refuses to heel and will make me appear weak to my kind. She is adolescent and wavering. She will surely be my end. Yet, she has made me experience in ways no other had in a century of nights. She has saved me from an eternity of contentment and opened me a whole new array of emotions; she has showed me love and given me ecstasy. She will mature, she is worth the nuisance.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks again for the support and reviews. I wanted this chapter to be longer, but that isn't the way it worked out. I am having Christmas with family tomorrow so chapter 4 probably not go up until Monday. The M rating is necessary for this chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 3

I know he wants me to speak but I can't form the words. I don't know what I want to say anyway. So here I am, naked as the day I was born, staring up at a fully clothed Eric who had just poured his heart out. I am so dizzy I think I might throw up. I know he is tuned into my feeling and he looks worried. Who would have thought a barmaid from Bon Temps, Louisiana could rattle this ancient being. Not me that's for sure. When Eric is in his right mind, he is always the essence of confidence, yep this is new territory. Breathe Sookie breathe. Why me? How did I make this stunning, powerful vampire fall in love with me? It must be the fairy blood.

"Eric, I just don't know how to respond."

"That is not the reaction I anticipated." He said his voice even.

"This is all a little much for me right now. I want to deal with us I really do, but it's a lot to consider all at one time. I mean a few hours ago I was my ex-boyfriends prisoner, then you came and saved me, and now you are professing you undying love. I can't wrap my head around everything right now."

Eric looked thoughtful and maybe a little ticked. It was 4 am and the sun will rise around 7:15 so we still have sometime, but not enough for me to comprehend all of this.

"I understand my lover. We still have about three hours until sunrise, you rest for an hour of so and I will wait in the living room. I am sure once you have had time to collect yourself, you will come around to my way of thinking." Eric said oozing confidence, and I could tell from the bond it was genuine.

"Ok, I could use some rest, but please stay with me. Wake me up in a while we'll go from there."

Eric effortlessly removes his shirt, and my pulse shoots through the roof. His body is unbelievable. There should be statues of him in museums. Sleep is now about the farthest thing from my mind, but he makes no advance. He just pulls me close and holds me against him. He is cool, but I don't mind, my quilt is warm. I know he feels my desire as he settles his hand on my stomach. I can feel him trying to calm me down, but I know he is suppressing his own want too. In his arms I feel tiny and protected. I know no one can harm me when I am in my Viking cocoon. I know I am in the embrace of a man who loves me. Maybe the only one who ever truly had? I had told Quinn I needed to be first, and I knew he could never provide that. It wasn't something he could help. I can't fault him for protecting his family, but that's not the life I want. Eric may have a big part of Louisiana to govern, but every time I needed him he was there. He had put me first, even before himself; something I didn't think was possible. If I had been paying attention I would have seen that a long time ago. This won't be easy. We have a lot against us.

I turn over and look Eric in the eye. His brilliant blue orbs shine down on me and I know I was making the right decision. I kiss him deeply and after a moment we find a nice rhythm. Eric has had lots of practice and it shows. The whole world stands still. I feel his pants straining against my legs, and it takes every bit of will I have to release his mouth. My lips are swollen and red. My skin is flush. His fangs are down and his eyes are blazing. I have about two seconds to get this out before I loose all control and jump him.

I breathe deep. "Eric, I love you, and I do not want to see anyone else. I want to be with you too."

I guess Eric figured he had already said enough. He leaned over me and pressed his lips to mine. Our tongues begin to dance and he shifts so he is on his knees between my parted legs. I can feel his rigidity against me. As I run the tip of my tongue across his fang he lets out a moan and starts to grind against me. I want him so badly I think I am going to explode. I reach down to fumble with his button but he flattens his body against mine and lowers his head to my chest. The pressure of his body on mine is pleasurable, not daunting, and he almost sends me over the edge from mouthing and kneading my breasts alone. As I am about to peak, he returns his mouth to mine and the anticipation begins to build again. I reach down again and his pants practically open by themselves. He rubs his tip against my nub and his hands explore me below as well. As his fingers fill me I find myself again on the boundary of orgasm. He pushes me over and as I am losing all control as he plunges in and thrusts with purpose. He isn't rough, but he is determined. Before all is said and done, I climax three more times.

"Mmmm, that was even better than I remembered." I purred.

"That is because it was better my lover." He replied lazily.

"Huh?" I looked at him; I am still a little fuzzy, mind numbing sex and all.

"Since we have bonded everything we share will be more intense." He stated as if I should have known.

"I am still a little confused about this whole bond. The heightened senses have faded but I can still feel you just as strong as the day it happened. Will it always be this way?"

"No, there are two separate paths we can take my lover, and they will depend on you. If you are satisfied with our connection it will mature; we will be powerful allies and take great comfort in one another. Should you come to resent our tie, it will not sever but will become warped and be a great encumbrance to us both. As I said you may come to hate me. I hope that does not happen. Even if we separate, we will always sense the other in our tie, we will always discern the others emotions, and we will always have a void if we end our relationship."

"That's really uh, intense. No wonder you said we were tied to closely to suit you." I remember holding that soda can bomb all too well.

"I did not mean that I regretted what I had done. I said that for your benefit. The tiger thought I had arranged the whole situation with Andre to gain greater control over you. He believes I wish to turn you. I was trying to convey that I cared, but did not wish you to be mine. Of course, that was not the case."

I knew Quinn hated my tie with Eric. I knew Quinn did not trust Eric either. He did think Eric wanted to turn me and had practically said as much. He was always worried I would leave him and go to Eric; I guess he sensed my true feelings, even as I repressed them. I really did like Quinn, and I told myself I wanted more, but I was really lying to myself.

"Do you want to turn me?"

That is a loaded question, and I am conflicted. Sookie's humanity makes her fragile and she will age. Her fae heritage and a regular infusion of my blood will make the years kinder to her, but she will ultimately wither and fade. I will remain unchanged until my end. I do not know how Sookie will react to the change should I bring her over. This is a issue I have often pondered. She would remain young and beautiful, but I am not certain her zeal would withstand the transition. Sookie has very human values, and no matter what comes to pass, I do not believe she would every truly give them up. This would make her uncertain about coming over and will affect the vampire she would become. Vampires do not normally pair for long, but we are bonded so it is possible we would prevail. She would finally have the physical strength and resilience to compliment her courageous spirit.

"I would not turn you unless I knew it to be you sincere desire." That is the truth. If she wanted to join me, I would indulge her.

"Eric. Do you want me to be a vampire or not?" She was a touch indignant.

"I am indifferent. I will continue to love you in either case." That is at least half true.

"How can you be indifferent?" She asks and I sense her indignation growing. She wants me to have conviction, she is offended. That is amusing.

"Sookie my love for you is passionate and unfaltering. There are compelling arguments for you to remain as you are and to join my kind. I have not yet found a definite victor. The choice is ultimately yours, and so I will no longer burden my thoughts with something I have no control over." I reply. She seems satisfied.

She yawns, arches her back and stretches her arms above her head. I can feel myself begin to stir. My appetite for her is insatiable, but she is exhausted and has a long day ahead. I have waited many nights; I have had her once, I can wait for tomorrow. I kiss her forehead and draw her to me. She needs to rest, and I tell her so. I lie on my back and she rests her head on my chest I wrap my arms around her and our legs entwine. This is as at should be. Soon I will have to crawl into that repulsive crack Bill constructed in her other bedroom. Tomorrow we will discuss light proofing that entire room. I detest crawling into the ground and I know she will not leave her home. Our union will be difficult for her. The community will ostracize her, again. She will become boorish and I will have to work doubly hard to please her. I am not familiar with working at all for companionship. Women fling themselves at me nightly and I do as I wish. Sookie makes me work, and for some reason I am willing.

Tomorrow we will go to Hotshot and deal with the inbred panthers and her substandard brother. I will find out why, once again, my Sookie has been seduced, for someone else's malevolent purposes. Whoever is responsible will rue the day they were made. It is not apparent who they were attempting to get to, employing my lover as a means of warning. She is linked to the Packmaster of Shreveport, the leader of the werepanthers in Hotshot, her great-grandfather the fairy prince, the King of Nevada (Louisiana and Arkansas) and of course myself. As the bear sought out hunting privileges with the panthers, it is unlikely Calvin was the intended recipient. Of the others, she is dearest to me, than Niall. The king is indebted to Sookie but does not know her value; her loss would not pain him as it would the fairy or I. The packmaster desired Sookie, and they pretended to be involved for a short time, but there is little significance to their association. If the attacker is clever, it could only have been aimed at Niall or me.

I am also wondering who has the power to employ a werebear. They are extremely rare, and it is unlikely that they would risk their existence without substantial compensation. Sookie said that she thought he was from Indiana. Tomorrow I will see the background check Jason ran on the fool and find out as much as possible. I don't understand how someone could have Sookie and not fall in love with her. She is completely enthralling. I cannot wait to apprehend the one responsible for her pain.

I woke up at eleven to find Eric gone. I guess he got in the hidey-hole sometime before dawn. He will be up around five thirty and then we'll head to Hotshot. I slide out of bed and straighten it up. I go through the motions of my morning routine, and even though I am very sore and bruised, I feel pretty good. Eric. I sense Amelia's brain pattern in the kitchen and am excited to tell her about Eric and I. She is just about the only person who will be happy for me. Everyone else will be upset I have another _dead_ boyfriend. Well tough, Eric is the best man for me and they will just have to get used to him.

Amelia is doing the sudoku puzzle from the Times-Picayune she has delivered now. I get some coffee from the pot she made and put some toast in the toaster. She is about to burst she wants to know so badly. I smile as I spread the jelly than pop into the chair across from her and now I am beaming.

"Sookie you had sex!" she proclaims. I should be annoyed but I just can't I am too giddy.

"Yes and Eric and I are an item." I almost said Eric was my boyfriend but that just doesn't sound right.

"It's about damn time." Amelia smiles at me. Apparently she had been rooting for us all along.

"He is in the hidey-hole and tonight we are going to go to Hotshot and talk to Calvin and Jason about Kennedy's background."

"Yea, Pam told me last night he was going to stay here while he and Bill were talking."

"Oh, did Bill have anything useful to say?"

"I dunno, he and Eric didn't say much to me. Pam was chatty, I think she was relieved that you finally were dealing with what's between you and Eric."

Pam has said Eric was making things difficult, so Amelia is probably right.

"Oh shoot. I better call Sam!" I know he was worried, and I didn't bother last night.

"He knows you're safe, Eric called him while you were in the shower. You have the night off too, you're lunch shift tomorrow."

"Oh, ok. That's perfect." That was very considerate of Eric. "Well, I guess I'll call Jason and Calvin and set something up for tonight then."

"Hey, you think Eric would mind if I tagged along? I might be helpful." Amelia asked.

"Sure you can come, believe me it isn't like a date or anything." I told her as I washed my plate and mug.

"Ok then, I will get some basic stuff together just in case." She smiled and ran up the steps.

I had some errands to run so I grabbed my keys and headed for the car. People in town were polite and said they were glad I was home safe, but I knew from their heads no one was surprised. I guess Sam and Amelia reported me missing. I can't believe they didn't call Eric. They know about our bond, so they knew he could track me. Maybe they were scared he was upset I was seeing Kennedy. I could tell from tie that much was true. He came anyway. He will protect me and be true to me. Well actually we hadn't gotten to how true I expect him to be. Tonight I will make sure he knows that servicing fangbangers in any manner is unacceptable. Sookie Stackhouse and bottled blood are all he's getting from now on and he better like it.

By the time I exchanged my library books, went to the bank, the post office and the Piggly Wiggly, it was nearly five. Eric will be up soon and I was eager to get home.

I got to the house just as he was rising; he had me again on my former bed. I am so glad Octavia went back to New Orleans. When we were finished I told him Jason was going to meet us at Calvin's at eight. He agreed having Amelia along is a good idea. We all got ready and took my Malibu. Eric drove, but I know he hated the car. He was contemplating smashing it into something just so he could buy me a new one.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry about the wait. From this chapter on a POV switch will be indicated with a line. I am assuming that Indiana and Mississippi survived Rhodes, if my memory has failed me, please let me know! I also just discoverd what a Beta Reader is (I originally believed it was some computer program I don't have sorry I didn't investigate sooner) so if any one would like to be my Beta for this story please e-mail me.

Chapter 4

* * *

Hotshot gives me the heebie jeebies. Yeah I know why things are the way they are here, and I kinda understand it. Calvin has been nothing but nice to me, but as soon as I hit that barren crossroads I get a chill.

We pull up to Calvin's neat home, and Eric opens my door, than Amelia's. He is trying. I get out and on kiss him on the cheek. Jason is already here; his truck is right in front of our car. The swirls remind me of Eric's get up at the orgy and I laugh out loud. Eric looks at me with confusion and I tell him I just remembered something funny. I left out that funny thing was him. Calvin answers the door, nods to Eric and hugs Amelia and I. I can feel a small twinge of jealousy in the bond, but Eric does not show it at all. We join Jason in a room I haven't been in before. I guess you could call it an office. It has a battered but sturdy old oak desk with a phone, computer and fax. I never figured Calvin to be a home fax kinda guy.

He pulls up some message board that appears to be exclusively for the two-natured. He had a specific page bookmarked. It was about a werebear family in Indiana. Jason is fumbling through his bag trying to pull out a stack of papers. Jason and Calvin are sitting in wooden swivel chairs on either side of the computer monitor; Eric, Amelia and I are directly across from them on a couch. I am the filling in a witch /vampire sandwich, with assorted werepanther garnish. Eric reaches down and takes my hand.

"Well, what have you found?" Eric asks.

Jason is first to answer, I don't think that Calvin minds. "I don't normally run out of state background checks, and since Ken was clean here in Louisiana I went ahead and hired him. I ran this last night, glad nobody's reported him missing yet or it would look awful funny." Jason handed Eric the stack of papers, and I did mind but only a little. Eric offered them to me and we examined them together, Amelia was looking over my shoulder too. She was the first to speak.

"Holy shirt Sookie, he's killed ten vampires." Amelia blurted.

"Yes, that the state is aware of, I am sure there are those who have gone unreported." Eric replies.

"I'm not a vampire, what was he gonna do to me?"

"I am not sure Sookie, but I think someone needs to find out. This website talks about him and he does not work alone." Calvin says in a very heavy tone.

Eric walks to the computer, plants both hands on the desk and leans so he can see the monitor easily. He lets out a sigh of exasperation and turns to me.

"According to this, he is a member of two-natured supremacy group. Apparently, they find humans tolerable but all other supernaturals are regarded as unholy and must be destroyed."

"So he knew I was part fairy and wanted to torture and kill me due to my inferior bloodlines?"

"Did you tell him you were fae?" Calvin asks.

"Wait, wait, your part what?" Jason asks. He is shocked and confused. Oh Shit!

"You and Sookie are actually one-eighth fairy, we do not have time to get into the specifics with you now, but you two can discuss it later." Eric tells Jason. Niall specifically told me not to tell Jason, this is not good.

"Did he ever meet Claudine, or her brother?" Eric asks me.

"No I never told him and he met Claudine once while we were at her store but I didn't explain our relationship. I just gave her a hug, introduced them, and then we left. She was working."

"Then he would not have known. Such a small fraction would not have been apparent in your scents, especially when he is in human form." Calvin said with confidence.

"Ok, well I don't know why I was a target then." I say feeling deflated.

"As I told Sookie last night, I don't believe they wanted to kill her. I think she was a pawn in a larger plot to draw out someone more powerful that she is affiliated with, someone who holds her dear or considers her as an asset. This confirms my suspicion that the bear was not after you or the Were Herveaux. I believe he was after The King, Niall, or me."

"I have no clue what ya'll are taking about, why is my sister an asset to all these people?" Jason asks, Amelia looks at me and rolls her eyes, but Eric looks Jason directly in his. I should be more upset that my boyfriend is altering my brother's mind, but it really is for the best. Niall didn't want him to know, I shouldn't have opened my mouth. In a jiffy Eric has Jason convinced that he needs to go to his truck and call Catfish about taking some time off. Now I am the one who is confused. As soon as Jason is out of earshot Eric springs into action.

"Sookie, we need to go to Indiana to find out what is happening. We must be prepared, so that whoever they want is ready for the attack. Jason will go to inform the bear's parents that he is dead, it would be nice if you could accompany him to read their minds, but I do not want to risk you being recognized, maybe we could borrow Barry Bellboy." Eric said and Calvin nodded.

"Jason was Kennedy's superior and a part of the community he changes with so he would be an acceptable choice to deliver such news. We will just need to think up a story they will not find fishy." Calvin said.

"Great, I will call Joseph assuming he is still over Texas and ask about Bellboy." Eric said as he reached for his phone.

"Eric, I don't think that's a great idea, Barry and I parted on not so great terms, and I hear he is dating Quinn's sister so there is no guarantee he would actual be helpful, especially if he is forcibly loaned out." I say, knowing Eric won't like to hear it.

"I could go with Jason, I seriously doubt they would recognize me, a were can't smell a witch and I can cast a truth spell to find out what they are up to." Amelia said trying to not look too pleased with herself.

"That is an excellent idea." Eric said truly delighted with what she had proposed. Amelia beamed, and then I could practically see her wheels start turning again.

"About a story, why can't we just tell them the truth? Of course we can leave out the part about them holding Jason's sister captive, but say that he tracked him to some house in Monroe full or dead furries." Amelia said, this time unable to hide how proud she was.

"That would work. If he didn't show up for a couple days it would makes sense for Jason to go looking for him. They probably already know what happened so if Jason lies they will know something is up." Calvin said.

"Very well then we have a plan." Eric says.

"Amelia, I will provide you and Jason with a hotel room, Sookie, you and the rest of our party will take shelter with the King of Indiana."

I attended Indiana and Mississippi's wedding back in Rhodes, but we are by no means buddy- buddy, I suppose Eric has a good reason for assuming Indiana will put us up, but I'm gonna ask anyway.

"Eric, why would Indiana do that?" I ask.

"Because, my lover you are under the protection of our King, I will inform him of the situation, and he will arrange our visit with Mr. Crowe." He smiled at me.

"Will we owe Indiana anything?" I ask, not looking forward to doing him any favors. I have nothing against him or his husband, but doing vamp favors tends to get me beat up.

"It's possible but unlikely. Providing a safe place for us to stay is a small favor to ask, and we dealing with a serious problem in his state, which he will surely be grateful for." Eric said.

"Is there anyway to leave Jason out of this?" I ask, hopeful, I don't want Jason in any danger on my account, and I don't want to spill anymore secrets.

"No." Eric and Calvin both reply firmly.

"Alright then, when do we leave?" Amelia asked brimming with excitement. She gets bored in Bon Temps.

"Tomorrow shortly after full dark, I will book us a flight on Anubis shortly." Eric looked like he was thinking about something then pulled out his phone. "Actually I'll just get Pam to do it now." He said to us as he hit a number on his speed dial.

* * *

It is expedient for Pam to do the booking. She has access to one of my credit cards and I have to tell her she is coming with us anyway, may as well kill two birds with one stone. Some fangbanger answers the phone.

"I require Pam" I bark, purposely not providing my identity, if they do not know their master's voice they do not deserve to serve me.

Whoever she was had been trained well and my child was on the phone very quickly, I can hear the amusement in her voice.

"How is panther land?" She asks without interest, and I ignore her.

"I need you to go to my office, get the black card and book six open-ended roundtrip tickets to Indianapolis three humans and three vampires. To depart tomorrow night, of course." I inform her.

"8:00 pm depart 11:00 pm arrival ok?" She asks

"Yes that would be ideal."

"Booked, am going as well?" Pam asks, she sounds hopeful. Her hope has nothing to do with it; in a battle she will be valuable.

"I will see you at Shreveport Regional tomorrow at seven-thirty then. I don't believe we will be gone more than three days, but be prepared. We will be guests of Indiana so bring something formal." I say then hang up. She doesn't have to be told to bring the boarding passes.

"We will depart tomorrow at 8:00 pm from Shreveport Regional Airport, and should arrive at Indianapolis International by 11:00 pm. We must go so that you ladies may pack. Thank you for you assistance Calvin." I nod at the panther and wait while he hugs my woman; she hugs far too many people. Then we leave to find her brother looking dazed in his ostentatious truck. I address him before Sookie has time to, she will likely feel slighted, she has said very little tonight, but we have much to do and little time.

"Jason, were you able to negotiate a vacation with you supervisor?" I ask the fool.

"Yeah, I was just trying to remember why; I am not feeling so hot right now." He replies as I suppress a smirk.

"We are leaving for Indiana tomorrow night, you need to meet us at Shreveport Regional Airport no later than seven-thirty tomorrow evening, and the flight departs at eight. You and Amelia are going to tell Kennedy's parents he is dead, and she is going to cast a truth spell to find out why they kidnapped Sookie. We can go over the details tomorrow on the flight."

"Ok than, do I need to bring anything special?" At least he had the sense to ask.

"Bring several changes of your normal clothes and something formal. Nothing special is planed but we must be prepared."

"Alright, I reckon I better say goodbye to Calvin, then get home to pack. I'll meet ya'll there tomorrow night, what airline?"

"Anubis." I enjoyed the look on his face when he registered he will be riding on a flight for vampires. After the women became situated I began to drive what Sookie tells me is a car back to her home.

"If you beautiful ladies do not mind, I think it would be best for us to stay at my home in Shreveport tonight. I live alone and have a spare room you could sleep in Amelia." I have things I need to tend to before taking off, I have to pack and stop by the bar. I would be foolish to leave Sookie alone, and she would have to come to Shreveport tomorrow anyway.

"I am scheduled to work tomorrow, but you can go on home and we can pick up Jason and all ride to the airport together." Sookie says to me. I hope she can't detect my irritation. She is far too loyal to her shifter boss, and her boss is far too fond of her. At least he can afford her some daytime protection. The witch jumped in before I had a chance to, an annoying habit but this time it is appreciated.

"Come on Sookie, Eric is right and you know Sam won't mind. You still look like hell anyway by the time we get back your bruises will be healed." Amelia says bluntly. I do admire her honesty; most humans do a lot of pussyfooting. Having a powerful father must furnish nerve.

"Alright, Eric can I use your phone? I left mine at the house." She seems to be taking things in stride. This is going much better than planned.

"Of course my lover." I say as I hand her my phone. She takes it and gives me a sly smile. Tonight I will have her in my own home. My bedroom is lightproof so I will not have to leave her as dawn approaches. I will take my rest with her clutched to my body, and she will wake up in the morning next to me.

I can hear the entire conversation she has with Sam Merlotte.

"Hi Sam, it's Sookie, umm I don't think I can come in tomorrow." She says to him and I can feel her guilt.

"Oh, really, you feelin' bad Sookie?"

"No, that's not it, I am a little banged up though, but Eric, Jason, Amelia, Pam and uh, well we're all goin' to Indiana to find out why Kennedy kidnapped me at all. Apparently he is like the were equivalent of a neo-Nazi."

"Sookie, that doesn't sound good, can't the vamps handle it themselves? He asks her. He should not be undermining my decision to my woman.

"No, actually we really need to be there, so can I have some time, I promise to make it up when I get back." She returns graciously, I don't like to sound of that.

"If you really have to go you can have the time, I'll find somebody to fill in. You need me to get your mail and check on the house?" He replies.

"Sure, you know where I keep the key."

"Yeah, I remember. Sookie you take care of yourself and make sure you come back alive." I don't think Sookie caught the meaning of that but I certainly did, I am going to have a talk with that damn dog.

"Ok, I have the time off and he's gonna tend to the house while we are gone." She announces to no one in particular.

"Wonderful." I reply.

"Hey Eric, you think the King will foot the bill for my supplies?" The witch asks.

"I will pay for them and submit it for reimbursement." I tell her.

"How uh businesslike." She remarks.

"Vampires have to be enterprising." I say.

I take Sookie's delicate hand in my own, I never tire of her. We are almost to her house. I cannot wait to get her in the shower.

"Eric, is Bill the third vampire?" She astutely asks.

"Yes." I knew that this would be a problem.

"Why?" She asks me.

"Well, he is very skilled with a computer research and could be very effective in the event of an attack, also if I am unavailable I know he will protect you." I also know that given an opportunity he would fall right into bed with her, and I will enjoy his envy.

"Amelia is good with a computer too." She says with a tone akin to begging.

"Witch, can you rip a man limb from and uproot a tree to make it look accidental, all with your bare hands?" I ask with a completely serious tone.

"Umm not last time I checked though it has been a while since I tried." She sarcastically replies.

"Bill it is then." I say triumphantly and smile as Sookie, who is not smiling back.

We are pulling behind her house now, and we should continue this conversation in private, I know Sookie does not desire Bill. I know that Bill hurt her deeply, but she will need to be comfortable around him. I thought that she had gotten over this.

I open her door and take her by the hand; Amelia had practically leaped out before the care even stopped. We go to Sookie's room and she sits on the edge of her bed, I kneel in front of her.

"If this is truly a problem for you, I will bring another vampire, and leave the research to Amelia. I do want you to know I believe Bill is the best fit for the requirements however."

"I know honey, I do. It's just the idea of sitting and staring at him for three hours with nowhere to go is not something I am not looking forward to. On the ground I can make an excuse and leave, up there I'll be stuck."

"Well if you plan on staring at Bill Compton the entire trip, I am doing something very wrong." I say with a smirk and she punches me in the arm.

"Fine, you go call Bill; I'm gettin' in the shower. She says and stands. I do not.

I push up her soft chenille sweater and kiss her tanned stomach. I move my hands down to her hips caressing her as I work my way to her firm ass. I undo her button with my teeth and glance up at her face with a smile that shows a lot of fang. I feel her longing burning in our bond. I push her panties and jeans down with one motion and lightly push her back onto the bed. He smell is intoxicating. I kiss my way down her right leg nipping at her as I go, while I remove her boots and bottoms. She moans and removes her own top to reveal the gorgeous bounty beneath. I work my way back up her left, and put my tongue to work. Her intense pleasure pulsating through the bond fuels my own. As she is about to achieve orgasm I bite down on her inner thigh and draw from her femoral artery. She tastes so sweet I am tempted to take more than necessary, but I know she needs her strength. When I finish I can feel her writing in bliss below my face, I stand and adeptly remove my own clothes, within a few moments I am atop her and her knees are on my shoulders. She encases me like a second skin and I am delirious.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry about all the errors in Chapter 4. My proofreading skills cannot be trusted when I haven't slept. Now that I have found a wonderful Beta that shouldn't be an issue. Thank Thank You to her! Thanks for the reviews and alerts, they keep me going.

* * *

Chapter 5

Eric's house was NICE. Of course I had expected as much, but it was different when you saw it. He showed Amelia and I where we'd be sleeping and said to make ourselves at home. He was going to Fangtasia, but he said he just had to catch a few things up then I would have his full attention. That was something to look forward to.

I heard his Corvette pull onto the road as I made my way through the house. It wasn't huge or too flashy, but everything thing is new and top of the line. He had a gourmet kitchen, and I have to wonder what for. He told me once that he had this house built so I know it wasn't because it came with it. His furniture was modern but comfortable. Nothing ornate, solid colors and clean lines are the theme. He had snow white carpet in his living room that made me shudder; if he spilled any blood he would have to tear it up. His tables and stands were all black and he had a midnight blue couch with golden-yellow accent pillows. His love seat was golden-yellow with midnight blue pillows and there was a blue recliner with yellow trim. Three of the walls were a lovely shade of eggshell, and the fourth looked like blue suede. That wall held one of those glass fireplaces you can look through to see the next room. The mantel above it was simple and black. I walked up to look closer at the trinkets atop it. Okay, maybe not everything in this house was new. They were different metal odds and ends that looked old and Nordic. I glanced around at the paintings on the walls and was astonished to find they were authentic. Van Gogh, Velasquez, Monet and some I hadn't heard of were scattered throughout the home. One painting in the living room was by Van Gogh and was titled Night Stars; I noticed the color scheme of the room was pulled from the canvas. The Velasquez in the den showed a beautiful little blonde girl in a full blue gown that looked Elizabethan to me, but I don't really know.

Eric had great taste; his entire home was decorated with great care and skill. It was beautiful. I wonder if he did it himself or hired an interior designer. Amelia walked up to me just as I was admiring his indoor pool. It wasn't huge, but it was big enough, and it was heated.

"Hey, let's go for a swim." Amelia said, her eyes gleaming.

"It's December and we are going north. I didn't bring a suit." I looked at her like she was crazy.

"So?" Amelia folded up her khakis and sat them on a nearby chair. She left her panties on, but took her bra off and dove in with barely a splash. She glided below the surface to the other side. "Come on, the water feels great."

I'm not as modest as I used to be, but I still had to think twice before I finally followed her lead. I jumped in ass covered, boobs not. I'm glad I opted for bikinis tonight and packed my thongs instead. We swam around some and decided to race. The pool was shaped like a tear drop (at least I am calling it that) but there was enough room for us both to push off from the vertex and race to the arc and back. I won the first, she won the second, and we were about to go for a third when Eric walked in. His fangs showed a little when he noticed our apparel -or lack thereof- and I had to laugh. Just then, Amelia was conveniently overcome with drowsiness. She said she would see me in the morning and collected her clothes on her way out. I stayed in the pool, dipping myself beneath the surface and then rising to my feet, arching my back as I smoothed my hair. I knew he enjoyed the show I was giving him.

"Would you like me to join you, my lover?" Eric asked, his accent a little more apparent than usual.

"Well, they do say you shouldn't swim alone." I smiled up at him.

"You should never swim without me, my lover. You look too delicious dripping in just your underthings. If anyone else saw you this way, I would have to kill them." He looked down, just a touch of seriousness in his tone.

"Eric, Amelia just saw me." I grinned up at him knowing full well that is not what he meant. Before I realized what was going on, Eric had me pinned to the tile wall of the pool and was kissing me hard in all his naked glory.

I don't know why sex underwater was so much fun. The water seemed to eliminate some of the friction and the details of our bodies weren't quite as apparent, but I loved it anyway. Maybe it's because you could change positions so effortlessly, not that it was that hard anywhere when your partner was a vampire.

After we were dried and dressed we went to his room; it was almost four and I was getting tired. We showered together and his bathroom was as extravagant as I expected it to be, all the way to the double showerhead and waterfall. I tried very hard not to think about the scores of other women he had undoubtedly shared it with. I figured this was the perfect time to let him know what I considered commitment.

"Eric, I don't want you with any one else."

"Nor I you, my lover." He replied easily enough, but I wanted to make sure he got my drift.

"I know at the bar you, well, you know, _appease_ the clientele, and I am just not comfortable with that. I want to be the only one you taste as long as we are together." He smiled down at me.

"I would not expect anything less of you, Sookie, and I promise to commit myself to you in every way. I will not penetrate anyone else in any manner." He said it with such complete conviction I knew he was sincere.

"Wow, I didn't think you would take that so easily."

"There are plenty other vampires to 'appease the clientele' as you say, and I have no desire to drink from a common whore when I have my very own delectable lady waiting for me," he said again with complete honesty.

"That won't cause problems?" I was concerned not only for his business, but for his appearance to other vamps.

"I lost my taste for fangbanger some time ago, it has not been a problem yet." That surprised me.

"What do you mean?" I couldn't believe that Eric Northman had been living on bottled blood.

"I find that the trash who jumps from vamp to vamp dying to be bitten has come to taste, well, bitter to me. Like they are tainted. Ever since Rhodes I have found little pleasure in drinking from them. I completely stopped about a month ago. My lover, your sweet nectar has spoiled me," he said as he patted me dry. I guessed that was a compliment and I stretched up on my tiptoes to kiss him. His room had ample artificial lighting recessed into the ceiling, and I knew that he would stay in the bed with me come dawn. The idea excited me; I was never able to wake up for my day next to Bill.

We settled into his bed and I was relieved to slide into Egyptian cotton, not silk. Ever since I saw his silk boxers I had worried about Eric's sheets, not that I really had a right until now. We enveloped each other and I felt a rush of sheer bliss. This was perfect, and that was my last thought until ten the next morning.

I woke up still in my Viking's embrace, and although I knew he couldn't feel it I stroked his hair and kissed his face before I slid out of bed. I couldn't help but straighten the covers, even with him under them. Old habits die hard.

I opened one of my bags and grabbed my clothes and makeup. After I was presentable I found Amelia in the kitchen looking positively refreshed. She had gotten up around eight and swam some laps. She said Eric had coffee, croissants, fresh fruit and orange juice. I couldn't believe it.

After breakfast Amelia and I decided to go shopping at Pierre Bossier Mall. We enjoyed each others company as we wandered about lazily and picked up a few things here and there. On our way to Sweet Scents N' More, we passed David's Bridal and the most stunning dress I had ever seen was in the window.

Ivory colored satin and tulle with metallic beads and embroidered lace, it had the most beautiful chapel train. The sales lady said it was an asymmetrical pick-up gown with a pleated surplice bodice. I didn't know what that meant but it was strapless and rounded over each breast, the pleated material crisscrossed and flared out at the waist where the tulle began. The shoes were ivory strappy heeled sandals with rows of rhinestones across the toe and foot. I loved them, too. The necklace on the mannequin reminded me of Gran's pearls. I wanted to look just like that when I married Eric. _Whoa, I think I'm getting a little ahead of myself, I better get outta here before I mosey on over to Zales and buy some rings_.

Amelia took my wedding fantasy in stride and didn't say a word about it. We soon decided that we had better get back to Eric's so we could make sure we had everything we needed for the trip. It was almost four-thirty and he would be rising very soon. Traffic wasn't bad and we made it back to his house by five. I went into his room and slipped my new goodies into my larger suitcase before sliding into bed with him. I wanted to be with him when he woke up. Cuddling as close as I could, I threw my limbs over his. A few minutes later he began to stir and his eyes glistened when they found me.

* * *

_She smells so delicious. I have to have her, I have to taste her, I love waking up to her. Maybe I could convince her to live here. Doubtful, but I will try._

I kissed her deeply as I ripped the clothes off her. I was already naked. I had my way with her twice before we forced ourselves out of bed. I had never been so enamored in all my years; I just wanted to bite her and fuck her over and over until the end of time. When it came to Sookie, I couldn't find my fill. I convinced her that there wasn't time to shower and we dressed for our trip.

"I wish you hadn't ripped my clothes, I only brought so many and those jeans were new." She wasn't actually upset, only worried about having enough clothes for the trip.

"My lover, it will be my pleasure to replace them once we reach our destination." I threw her one of my t-shirts and smiled. She was covered with my scent and wore my clothes; I was sending a very effective message to her former lover. I knew she would want to tell Bill about our relationship herself because she thought I would gloat. She was right. _I know she will get indignant when I tell him she is mine. That can wait, but I want him to know she is off limits. I will enjoy his reaction. _

I watched her walk into the bathroom with her little make up bag. She tied my shirt in a little knot above her right hip and I had a tremendous view of her ass. I preferred her without the sparkly eye powders and such, but I knew it made her feel more confident. She hadn't yet realized her own radiance. When she was ready we collected the witch and made our way to the driveway. My Corvette wouldn't hold us so I called Pam; her sensible Toyota would do fine. I stowed the luggage in the trunk and joined Sookie in the backseat.

We were already seated on the plane when Bill arrived with Jason. Our coffins were in place along the side wall and Sookie and I were in one row of three with Amelia sitting in the row in front of us with Pam. Sookie's tomcat brother couldn't pass up sitting between the witch and my child, so that put Bill with us.

"Compton. How nice of you to join us. Please make yourself comfortable." I gestured towards the only available seat as if I was granting him a great gift. The effect was not lost on him as he responded, his voice icy.

"Eric." He stiffly nodded at me in greeting as he sat. "Sookie, you look well, considering all that has happened."

She turned to look at him and the movement caused her scent to explode throughout the cabin. Sookie didn't notice anything, even though I could tell by the slight flare of his nostrils and the way his pupils dilated just a bit, but Bill smelled me all over her. "I'm just fine, Bill. How are you doing?"

I was curious to hear his answer, and since she was turned away from me I took the opportunity to steeple my fingers and raise an eyebrow at him. "Fine, Sookie. I'm just fine."

The engines started up and Sookie grabbed my hand in panic. She looked at me apologetically as she explained, "I hate take-off and touch-down. In flight I'm fine, but the beginning and the end scare the crap out of me."

"It's okay, my lover. You know I would never let any harm come to you. Hold on as tightly as you need to, I won't let go." She squeezed her eyes shut and gripped my hands as if her life depended on it. Bill noticed and stared at me over her head. I leveled a look at him and mouthed a few words at him, knowing he could read my lips.

'She is mine and you will not touch her. Do not test me on this.' He jerked his head in a miniscule nod before turning away to brood. I dismissed him from my thoughts and focused on Sookie. I kissed just below her earlobe and felt her loosen her grip on me a fraction.

When the plane had leveled off, Sookie released my hands and I asked the three in front to rotate their chairs so that we were all facing. Now was the time to formulate a concrete plan.

"Pam, Bill, Sookie and I are going to be staying with the King of Indiana at his home in Indianapolis. It has extensive security; we should be out of harm's way. Amelia, you and Jason will be staying at the Holiday Inn Express at City Centre. I know it is not much, but in case you are followed I want them to think Jason is paying for the room, no offense of course." I said this for Sookie's sake. I couldn't have cared less what he thought, if he thought at all.

"None taken man, I'm not ashamed I ain't rich, if I was paying for this trip I would have picked Holiday Inn over The Hilton."

"Good. Now tonight we will leave the airport separately. I have rented a mid-sized car for you two, you will leave first. The rest of us will leave thirty minutes later; someone from the King's estate will be picking us up."

I paused to make sure they understood. No one spoke, so I continued.

"Jason, tomorrow you will contact Kennedy's parents and arrange a meeting with them whenever they are both available. At this meeting you will tell them what you know to have happened and present them with his death certificate and the necklace he was wearing at the time of his death. Everything you will need is in here." I handed Jason an envelope and an oak box engraved with the bear's full name "Kennedy Lee Johnson" in gold leafing. The inside of it was lined with burgundy velvet and the top was a frame for the certificate, below his necklace was presented on a raised surface so that it would stay in position. "I have provided you with an expense account, it is a credit card solely in your name, nothing can be traced back to me or any other vampire. Amelia, this card is for you also, anything you need should be charged to it. In the envelope you will find your rental car agreement, the hotel accommodations, the expense account information, the address and telephone where of the bears and a telephone number. It is to a prepaid cell phone where you can reach us, it is registered to Calvin should anyone look it up."

"How did you get the death certificate? I didn't think it was reported yet," Sookie asked.

"I called last night and left an anonymous tip from a nearby payphone." Pam answered her.

"Then I reported him missing last night. I told the police I ran the check to see if he had been arrested, and since he hadn't I went ahead and reported him. This morning they called to say he was found dead. When I said I wanted to tell his folks, they offered me the necklace and certificate. When I called Eric he sent someone to pick it up an' all." Jason finished, and I was impressed he was smart enough to cover his ass about the background check.

"Amelia, have you acquired everything you will need for the spell?"

"Yes I have it all with me and it all fits in my new Coach bag, so no one should be suspicious."

"Good, what is your plan?" I was concerned that the weres would maul them before she had completed her sorcery.

"Well, I am going to excuse myself to the restroom as soon as Jason finishes. While I am in there I will cast a stasis spell on everything except Jason. They are pretty quick, so it should take effect before they catch on. While they are frozen, Jason and I will restrain them with these," she reached into the designer tote and presented very strong chains and pad locks, "then I will cast the truth spell and break the stasis. I also have two sawed off shot guns with silver bullets in case things get, uh, hairy." The witch giggled a little at her pun and I was impressed with her thoroughness.

"Good thing oversized bags are in style," my beloved remarked and I gave her a smile.

"So what do we do with 'em after they spill the beans?" Jason asked.

"That remains to be seen. I would like to deal with them personally, but until we know the extent of their faction we will have to lay low. Keep them restrained and contact us as soon as possible. If it is daylight, you may have to bearsit a while. Do you believe you can handle that?"

"With her bag o' tricks I think we'll be alright," Jason replied. I hoped his cocky attitude was merited.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Don't hate me for the POV change!

Chapter 6

As I watched Jason and Amelia walk off to find the Enterprise desk, I almost ran after them. I hated pulling them into this. Situations like this are what hospital bills are made of, and for once I actually wished I was the one being charged. I tried to tell myself it will work out, but when you start out this way they never really do. I had to remind myself that Amelia is a formidable witch and think of the ectoplasmic reconstructions, the power it took to pull those off. Then I think of Bob; powerful - yes, perfect - no.

Eric looked down at me and kissed my forehead. "No harm will come to them here, my lover, I promise you they will be protected." He whispered into my ear so softly I barely made out what he is saying. I don't ask questions, it is better that I don't know.

"What time are we being picked up?"

"About midnight." Eric answered.

It's only 11:15 and I'm famished. I looked around for a directory of the airport. I noticed that weren't too far from some delicatessen and I turned to walk back and tell them I was going to get a sandwich, but Eric was right behind me.

"Hungry, my lover?"

"Very, all I've eaten since breakfast is a cinnamon pretzel."

"Did you want to go to that deli your finger was on?"

"Sure."

"Let's go then." Eric motioned for Pam and Bill to follow us and we headed for the deli. While Eric and I ordered my sandwich Pam got three Life Flows - _sub par_- from the vending machine in the corner. There was a microwave next to the machine and Pam warmed the bottles before passing them out. We got back to the table about the same time.

"Sorry Bill, they only had A." Pam said as she sat down. He shrugged. I ate my sandwich and didn't realize how great it was until it was gone. I have to get another on the way back. As I popped the last of my pickle into my mouth someone in a dark suit approached our table. He had a little glow so I knew he was a vampire. I assumed he was our driver, but I was still on alert.

"Mr. Northman." The vamp said with a nod. Eric returned the gesture and we all stood.

"I am Kristofer, I have been sent by Mr. Crowe to escort you to his estate, are you ready to leave?"

"We are." Kristofer commandeered our luggage rack and we all followed him. I remembered our trash and looked back at the table, but someone was already bussing it. I felt a little guilty, but oh well. Eric took my hand and soon we were in a limo, headed to the manor of a King. Well, two Kings to be exact.

Indiana's estate was huge. I have no idea how someone could acquire so much real estate in such a populous city. At first I thought we were just entering a gated community, but when I read the lettering on the gate I realized I was wrong. 'Crowe and Edgington Estate' was displayed prominently in beautiful gold script on the rod iron gate, backlit so its grandeur could be appreciated by nighttime guests. Of course, nighttime was when it really mattered.

"Will Russell be here, too?" I ask no one in particular.

"I am told he is not here tonight, but a visit is planned for this week." Eric replied. Well, someone told him wrong. As we entered the house, Edgington was waiting for us.

"Miss Stackhouse, how wonderful to see you again." The King of Mississippi greeted me from an elegant wing back chair in the grand room. He stood up and made his way over to us, just as his husband was entering from the right. I wasn't expecting to be greeted by a King in the 'entryway' (though this particular one was a big as my entire first floor) much less this King in particular.

"Eric, I am so pleased to have you and your party here during my visit." He said as he nodded at Pam and Bill. Bartlett took Russell by the arm and asked us all to follow them. The grand room had the highest ceiling I have ever seen and there was a spiral staircase on either side leading up to the second floor. We followed the Kings through an archway to the next room, then down a short wide hallway ending in a room with a long table in front of a huge bay window. I had to make a conscious effort to keep my jaw off the floor. The Kings sat with their backs to the window, motioning for us to take our seats as well. Eric and I sat directly across from the two kings, Pam on his left side and Bill on my right.

I rested my hand on the table and Eric placed his over mine and smiled at me. I was surprised at this gesture given the company. Russell took all this in and didn't make it a secret.

"Miss Stackhouse, every time we meet you have a new paramour. Considering his masquerade in Mississippi, it is understandable that you have taken up with the sheriff." Russell remarked. I'm not surprised he realized Leif and Eric were one in the same. You don't stay King for over a century by being unobservant. He must really think I am a supernatural slut: Bill, Alcide, Quinn, Kennedy, and now Eric... well maybe I kinda am.

"Yes sir, I have been fickle in the past, but I believe I have met my match." Eric beamed at me and I think I caught Bill gritting his teeth.

"Eric, your King said it would be best for you to fill me in on your business in my state." Indiana stated. I guess he wasn't interested in my love life. Eric told him everything, and Bart was surprised to hear about Kennedy's affiliation.

"I knew such groups existed, but I had no idea they had such a stronghold in my state, right under my very nose. You are doing me a great service. If there is anything I can do to return the favor, do not hesitate to ask."

"I assure you I will not, for now your hospitality is all we require. If you have no other plans, my companion is very tired."

"Of course she is, this young human is strong, but she obviously needs her rest." Russell remarks. "Bart, I'll call Libby to take them below."

_Below? What does he mean below? _Russell pressed a button on the intercom by the window and soon a female vamp entered. She couldn't have been turned very long ago, and she looked to be about seventeen. Her hair was cut into a short bob and was electric blue. She had big brown eyes, a sharp nose and her arms were sleeved in tattoos. Her voice was angelic; I'd like to hear her sing. She guided us out of the conference room and into another hallway. We went through a normal doorway into a normal bathroom. She walked over to a floor to ceiling mirror and just stood there. _Why on Earth did she drag us all in here to watch her stare at herself?_

Just as I completed that thought the mirror slid to the side into the wall and revealed a staircase. She walked down and brought us to a small office to check in with a demon. He took all our pictures with a Polaroid camera and pinned them to a cork board, saying we could come and go unaccompanied now. Demons are hard to read but I caught that we must be in a lot of danger if the King is letting us stay down here.

Libby told us that we were below the lake behind the main house. No one could get here without security manually opening a door. All the rooms have individual keys and are always locked. Only the chief of security has a spare key to any room. _Eric was right, this is some serious security_. She also said that there are many pumping and backup pumping systems in the unlikely event the lake begins to breach the roof.

Eric and I have a room and Bill and Pam are sharing the one across the hall. Libby gives us our keys and leaves. Eric tells Bill and Pam to get settled and meet in our room in an hour.

The room is beautiful. There is a big bed with a mint green comforter and brown accents. Everything in the room complemented it. Our luggage was sitting between the closet and dresser. I was also pleased to see there was a bathroom.

I looked up at Eric and he attacked me with his mouth. His kiss was deep and urgent. His hands were all over me and before I could protest (not that I wanted to) we were both naked. He held me up and my legs automatically wrapped around his waist. My arms were around his neck and he held me where my butt meets my thigh. Normally he prepares me for his 'gracious plenty' so the first plunge was shocking, but the slight pain subsided into pure pleasure almost instantly. My back rubbed against the wall as he moved within me, I arched and my agonizingly hard nipples grazed his chest. I let out a breathy moan and wrapped my legs around his thighs so that my feet met his knees. This allowed him to go even deeper and I could feel my muscles contracting. Never pulling out, he turned and made his way to the bed.

He laid me on my back and let my feet rest on his shoulders, He used both his strong hands to press my thighs together and the increased pressure was amazing. The sensation was so intense I started screaming his name over and over uncontrollably. He began to thrust vigorously and I got louder and louder. He took my right breast into his mouth and I shook all over when he drew blood. As I felt the surge of climax approaching I rolled my head back, "Look at me lover, I need you to watch me!" Eric commanded and we locked eyes. We both peaked at the same time and he yelled just as loud as me, only I did in English. He laid on top me for a moment kissing my collarbone then he slid down my body to clean me with his skillful tongue. I released all over again.

Having sex three times with no shower is where I draw the line. We still had 15 minutes before Bill and Pam would be rapping on our door and I was gonna put them to good use. Of course Eric had to wash me, but he knew that was all we had time for. I dressed and put on my moisturizer and pajamas at record speed and I was brushing my hair when I heard the knock. Eric let them in as I pulled my ponytail tight. Pam had a definite smirk on her face to contrast Bill's definite scowl. Well, I guess our rooms aren't sound proof. Poor Bill, he knew as well as I did he could never make me scream like that.

"I see you didn't get much unpacked." Pam couldn't help but point out with a snigger.

"Sookie and I had business to attend to before your visit." Eric said as he positioned himself on the bed. I sat down in front of him and he pulled me between his legs so my back was against his chest, Pam sat down on the bed facing us. Bill stood for a moment and was about to sit in the lone chair across the room but Eric pointed to the empty patch of mattress next to Pam, and Bill reluctantly complied. _Who besides me ever finds themselves underground, in a bed, with three vampires?_

Eric got out his prepaid cell phone and called Jason. He made sure they were ok and had everything they needed. He asked them to call me as soon as they set up the meeting. Everything seemed to be taken care of so he hung up. They never exchanged names. Eric then told us he had gotten Alcide to contact the local packmaster about Kennedy. He was sickened by the group's behavior and was more than happy to provide Jason and Amelia with much needed day time protection. The Were had tried to run them out of town several other times, but had been unsuccessful. He was grateful for our help as well. Eric wasn't asking for any favors in kind. Peculiar. Eric told Bill to gather as much information about vamps known to have been killed by Kennedy and his cohorts as possible. He reminded Pam that she must stay inside until the meeting is over with, and told her to help Bill. She looked even more bored than usual.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuckin' shit. How in the hell did I get roped into this? I am gonna be skinned alive by a goddamn bear in an apartment above the fuckin Mason Dixon. Geez. Sook, you better be right about this lil' ol' gal. She sure don' look like much trouble to me, but she is packin' a whole bag full a' shit. I guess I was right, if a woman's gotta carry a purse that big, ain't nothing but trouble in it. If she ain't got her shit together then we are S-C-R-E-W-E-D. I can't change whenever I fuckin' feel like it, and evens if I could, I doubt I could take on two bears. I musta lost my everlovin' mind. Why did I agree to this, probably that fuckin' vamp Sookie's got in her bed now. She kept her knees shut twenty-five fuckin' years just to fuck a bunch of vamps. He probably hypnotized me and this girl here just to get us killed so he can have her all to his ownself. SHIT! Don't look cocky, don't fuckin smile. Get it togther Stackho…_

"Hello Sir, my name is Jason Stackhouse. This is Amelia Broadway. May we come in? I'm 'fraid we got something to talk about." _Gran. I hope I'm doin' ya proud, lord knows I'm tryin'._

"Alright, but like I said on the phone, we ain't got all day now, son." _Shit he's big, I bet when he shifts he is huge, what is he a goddamn polar bear? Oh fuck, she ain't small neither. We are up the creek without a fuckin' canoe!_

Well at least Amelia is keepin' her trap shut, I like her alright, but her mouth could sure make this go from bad to dead. "Thank you for having us on such short notice-_why is the furniture covered in plastic? -_ I am sorry to say so, but we come bearing some bad news."

"All right, Mr. Stackhouse, please tell us what you have to say." Her voice is higher than I thought it'd be. She sounds kinda shook up too. Maybe they don't know.

"Well ma'am, like I told your husband on the phone, I am a supervisor on a road crew down in Renard Parish, Louisiana. You son Kennedy, well Ken, he worked for me see."

They both nod at me to go on. "Well Kennedy hadn't shown up for work in a couple days and well there ain't no bears to speak of round our parts, so I knew him outside a work too. Well he hadn't shown up for that neither. I got real worried, so I checked to see if he'd been arrested or hospitalized, and when nobody heard of him, some of our group went out to trackin.' We found him and some others in a house in Monroe, and I dunno what all went down in there, but nobody we saw was livin'. –_aw shit his momma's cryin' they didn't know they better be right about this shit-_ Well anyways I'm real sorry. I, uh, I thought you might like this." I hand the box and my handkerchief to his momma, she needs it more that his daddy.

"Thank you, Mr. Stackhouse. Thank you so much. This is a real nice gesture. The police down in Monroe called us after they found the bodies, but we appreciate you coming all this way to do this yourself. That speaks volumes." His daddy said to me.

"Well Sir, Ken wasn't just on my crew or with my pack, he was my friend."

"It's nice to know he wasn't alone. We worried about him being so far from his kind." His momma sobbed at me._ Amelia's lookin' a little green over there_...

"May I use your restroom please?" Amelia spit out quickly.

"Honey, I hate to rush you off but we really gotta get ready for work, and with Mindy all shook up like this. Well there's one right below us in the laundromat." Daddy replies.

"I dunno if I can make it." She says cupping her mouth.

"All right honey, past the kitchen, to your left." Momma replies quickly. _I guess she don't want no chunks on the plastic. _

_Aw fuck, I can smell whatever she is doin' in there and OH SHIT ! They are fuckin shiftin' shit shit She's got the fuckin' guns what am I gonna do? FUCK!! Oh no fuckin' way, they are frozen. They are frozen mid fuckin shift. Kodiak bears. Wow. _

"Amelia! Amelia! It worked! Get your behind out here before they unfreeze or whatever!"

"Of course it worked, and they won't unfreeze until I unfreeze them. Jason, what the hell?"

"What, yea I know they are fuckin' huge, what are we gonna tie them to?"

"No, not that, you…you have paws and you're kinda furry."

"You musta left your marbles in that bathroom woman, I can't change unless it's a full moon."

"Well somebody better tell your hands that because they are confused."

"Oh shit! You're right." She just rolled her eyes at me.

"Well I guess I'm gonna do the pad locks then, do you think you can manage the chains?" She said.

"Well I can try." I replied as I walked over to her. I managed alright but she did have to do the locks. _Well, I guess if I am scared to the point of shitting my pants I can shift. Good to know._

We got them tied up to the staircase in their apartment. If they wanted to they could break out, but Amelia anticipated that and had a HUGE needle full of some kinda tranquilizer. She shot them both up.

"Well they might be groggy, but they should stay put for at least a bit." She smiled.

"You got them guns?" She tossed one to me, sure enough sawed off shot gun with silver bullets. She sat down Indian Style and pulled some little bottles out, lit a candle. Started chanting and then that smell came again. She blew out the candle chanted something else. _Oh fuck_.

"What is the meaning of this!! You come to tell me my son is dead and then you tie me up?" Daddy growled through fuzzy lips. Mom don't look so lively, and well Daddy's starting to fade now. _I guess that tranq is working. I'm sure glad Amelia's on my side_.

"What do you want with Sookie Stackhouse?" Amelia asked with authority. That girl has balls of steel.

"We want her to go to hell strapped to a vampire, and not the one she is fucking either." Mom said, wow she don't sound so grief stricken now.

"Why the hell do you want that?" Amelia growled at her. If I didn't know better I would think she could shift.

"She is heathen scum. She parades her sinful ways, and shows no remorse. She destroyed our prophet's base, interfered in his righteous plans and has forced him into hiding. She undermined our attempts to save the souls in the Pyramid thus sentencing them to eternal damnation. We will not let her continue to corrupt souls."

_Alright, there is a lot I don't know about my sister, but I doubt she is sending people to hell. None of this makes any fuckin' sense._

"None of this makes any fuckin' sense Amelia, are they high?"

"Nope just crazy. It's almost dark. I'm calling." She said._ Sook and I have a lot to talk about tonight_.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The phone was ringing. Eric was sleeping. My great-grandfather and fairy godmother were sitting with me on my bed in the home of a vampire King, right alongside my daytime-dead vampire boyfriend. If this bed could talk, I would have to buy it off.

Claudine handed me the phone, since she was closest to it.

"Hello." I say trying not to sound worried, but I really hope it is Jason or Amelia that talks back.

"Girl, you are not gonna believe this, but these jackasses are in the Fellowship of the Sun." Amelia says.

"Like Were spies for the Fellowship?"

"No, they were there for the kool-aid."

"No way." She was right, I don't believe it. Eric started waking up. Claudine looked nervous, Niall didn't.

"Eric is waking up, are they under control?"

"Oh yea, I tranqed their asses. I didn't do another stasis because I want to search the place."

"Good thinking."

"What is who thinking?" Eric asks, seeing our company and looking utterly confused. I put my hand over the phone so Amelia doesn't think I'm talking to her.

"Amelia and Jason have Kennedy's parents chained up and tranquilized. They are in the Fellowship of the Sun." His eyes get wide.

"Hang up. Tell them to maintain the situation and we will arrive within the hour."

"Keep up the good work; we'll be there in the next hour." I relay to Amelia.

"See you then." She hung up.

"My lover, why am I in a bed full of fae?" He didn't sound entirely upset about it.

"Well, they sensed my concern and here they are." I smiled.

"What have you done?" Eric asks my grandfather.

"Jason was not the best choice for this mission. He nearly lost control while the witch was casting the spell, and if it were not for her speed and my intervention, he would have lost his life." The Prince of Fairies replied, looking less than thrilled with Eric.

"Jason was our only choice if wanted any hope of a covert operation. How did you intervene?"

"I gave him the power to change if his life is in danger. He also would have changed into a true panther. This will not last. It will fade by the next full moon. I will need you to glamour him for me." My great-grandfather tells my naked lover. _This is weird_.

"Thank you, Niall. We appreciate your assistance. Of course I will glamour him for you."

Poor Jason. His head is going to be a black hole by the time we get home.

"Northman, I know that you love this woman- _that's more than I knew_-. I know that you would give your own life to save hers. I have not met another vampire I can say the same for. I would not have selected this for her, but she has selected you for herself. Do not disappoint me."

And then they disappeared.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Still don't own the Southern Vamps, please don't sue me, all I have are student loans. Sorry I am not updating a quickly as before. My spring semester starts tomorrow and I have been trying to prepare. This story is still burning in my head, so I should still be putting out at least a couple chapters a week until it concludes.

* * *

Chapter 7

The scent of fairy exploded into the room as they disappeared. My lover knows what is coming so she stands up, trying to escape. I pluck from her brain that she wishes we had more time… I can be quick.

With vampiric speed, I seize her and fling her on the bed. She jumps right back up and because I wasn't expecting her to resist so vehemently, she evades me.

"Eric, believe me, I am happy to see you too, but we got to get Pam an' Bill an' get this over with."

"We have time, my lover."

"If you weren't all hopped up from huffing fairy you wouldn't be so horny." She scolds me.

"That is not true. Yes, the overpowering aroma of fairy so soon after I rouse does add fuel to the fire, but I promise that I am always burning for you, especially when I wake." I say equally sincere and seductive.

"Baby, right now we have to get out of here, but I promise I will make it up to you later." She says throwing clothes at me. Well, if she is trying to get me dressed, she must be serious.

"I think we better go to Pam and Bill before they come over here, I don't want them gettin' all fairie-fied too." She was right.

"That is a good idea; it was risky for them to come here. Had Niall not accompanied her, Claudine would have been detected and we would be in trouble."

"Why?"

"They were unapproved visitors to one of the King's most secret hiding places. Should the vampires and the fae go back to war, they know his resting place. They would not have been welcome here." I watch her face tighten, and I know I should not have said that. She is anxious enough. I try to push calm through the bond, she needs to relax. As wound up as she is, she will be a hindrance.

"Oh God, I didn't think of that, you don't think they know do you?" She asks as I take her in my arms. She smells so wonderful, and it has nothing to do with our recent visitors.

"No, lover. Niall possesses extremely powerful magics; I don't even understand the entire scope of his abilities. I do know this, if he were not absolutely certain that he could come here safely, especially with Claudine in tow, he would not have. The fae are too rare now to be haphazard." I can tell she is settling down.

"Ok, good. The last thing I need is something else to fret over right now." She replies with a relieved smile.

"Sookie, I think you should have my blood tonight. You are the only one among us with no protection. I want you to be as strong as possible."

"Yea, I think you're right. Go ahead an' call Pam an' tell her we'll meet them in their room, I really don't want them comin' over here right now. Especially if we are gonna swap blood." She is really adjusting well to this. I am always prepared to coerce her, but I have not needed to do so nearly as often as in the past.

"You want to exchange blood? I planned on giving you mine, not taking yours."

"Your blood will make me feel incredible, and I know you prefer me to the bottle. You need to be strong too, baby. Besides, won't it make our bond stronger? That can't be bad, right?"

"Yes lover, it will reinforce our bond, and I am very excited to explore that. I could not be more pleased that you are the one to suggest this." I never believed that Sookie Stackhouse would embrace our bond so quickly. She amazes me more and more each day.

I took out my cell phone and called Pam. That taken care of, we can begin.

"Sookie, my love, please come to me." She did. I kiss her, loving the taste she leaves in my mouth. I am instantly aroused. She is the only woman that can excite me with no effort. I lift her shirt over her head, and she gives me a skeptical look. "Trust me lover." I whisper in her ear, as I continue to remove her clothes and then my own. I scoop her up into my arms in the "Scarlet and Rhett" fashion I know she adores. I lay her on the bed, and hover over her supported by my forearms.

"This will be memorable." I smile down at her. I lean and grab the pocket knife off the bedside table. I steal one more kiss, and then I cut my neck. Without instruction she begins to suck, and I bite down on her in return. Her blood tastes sweeter than any confectionary memory I can entertain. She can feel my enthusiasm as we drink of each others life and she raises her hip to meet mine. The desire pulsating through our enhancing bond is undeniable. I enter her slowly, but we finish quickly. I kiss her again and our blood blends in our mouths. This is perfection. Sookie is mine, and I am hers.

She leaps off the bed like a vampire and again she throws me my clothes. We dress quickly and our scarves hid our wounds.

I knock and Pam opens the door quickly. I motion for them to follow us.

I wish that one of the other vampires could fly. We would be much less obvious if we could arrive by flight, but I can't carry all three of my companions. The temptation to drop Compton would also be a lot to endure. We hail a cab.

"What did you find out?" I ask Bill.

"They seem to be indiscriminate. The have not ended anyone remarkable. No one of power, of course someone of note would be missed, and they would be exposed."

"Sookie is of note. If they know enough of her to want her dead, they know she would be missed and avenged." Pam replied.

"That is true, but I am still not convinced they wanted to kill her." I remind them.

"Who would they have been after, you or Niall?" Bill asks. He wisely did not mention himself.

"They are in the Fellowship, so if the orders came from those idiots, it would have to be me."

"They do have a lot of reason to want me dead all on my own, maybe they just wanted to make it slow." Sookie says looking insecure.

"That is a possibility, but as Pam said you would be avenged, so they could have been taking care of two problems with on assault. If I came after them, they could justifiably stake me."

We come to a stop and I have Pam glamour the driver, he has heard far too much.

"It's about fuckin time; they are starting to come to." Jason spits at me, and I wish I could kick him in the head like a fangbanger.

"We came as soon as we could." I reply but Sookie is looking at her feet. I know she feels guilty.

I assume the bear couple had shifted at some point because they are chained up to their staircase naked, gelatinous folds of skin hanging this way and that.

"What have you discovered?" I ask Amelia and Jason both.

"Well, at one time there were about twenty shifters in their group, but according to the records here there are seven left."

"Soon five." Pam states.

"No Weres. There was the bear family and the rest were less impressive. Foxes and horses mostly." I motion for her to continue, I could not care less what they change into.

"Well, they all joined the Fellowship of the Sun about a year ago, but they were killing vamps before that. They have even killed a demon." Amelia said grimly.

"Any information on why they wanted me?" Sookie asks.

"Hell yeah." Jason says.

"Well then?" I glare at him, he is especially irritating tonight.

"They got a big ol' grudge against you little sister; they think you are like the damn antichrist or somethin'."

"So it was me they wanted, Kennedy did want to kill me." Sookie stated holding back tears. She is always betrayed by those she trusts. I will make up for all of it. Seeing her in my dream made it very clear what I must do. She is mine, and I am hers, and she will be made whole again. I wrap my arms around her and kiss her behind the ear. Compton can stare all he wants, I will comfort her and protect her and he will have to adjust. She was never really his to begin with. She knew that as well as I from the first time she entered Fangtasia. She has always been mine; it just took me over a thousand years to find her.

"That's right you stupid cunt, and that corpse draped over you is exactly why you need to meet the sun. Strapped to one of those abominations, we will watch you burn." The female shifter laughed maliciously. Pam broke her nose.

"You will not speak of my mistress that way, you will be gracious you vile animal." Pam said. I have never told her to call Sookie her mistress; it is good to know she will accept our union.

"I have no decorum to spare for common trash. Any woman who dates vampires has lost all use in polite society. And your mistress over there not only fucks vamps, but she chooses them over humans."

"Humans never had any decorum for me in the first place; besides at least when the vamps make me bleed they get something out of it. I can't say the same for you heathens." Sookie asserted. I kiss her on the forehead and let Pam know I want to switch positions. She obliges. Now I crouch in front of the werebitch.

"Sookie Stackhouse is not a whore. She is not a fangbanger. She is my bonded, and you will not speak ill of her in my presence. Should you not heed my advice, you will not live long enough to regret it. Your son could attest to my swiftness and he had more than one companion." I look at her to make sure she registers what I am saying. She tears up, just as I intended. "Now you will tell me who sent you after my love, and you will tell me everything." I say using my influence, I see her eyes begin to widen.

"Steve Newlin. He wants her. He wants to strap her to a vampire we have chained up in the house of worship. She needs to pay, she has sent him underground. She interfered in Rhodes. He thought he was rid of her in Jackson but she is like a cockroach."

I slap her and her mouth drips blood.

"Be more respectful." I bellow.

"Sorry, she, she just won't die. She is harder to kill than a vamp." She said humbly.

"If someone in your faction had succeeded in killing this woman, you would have a lot more to worry about than vampires." I say.

As if on cue, Niall, Claudine, and Claude appear in the corner of the room. I nod to them and when I turn back the male has come to. He has already begun his transformation, and he slashes me with his claws. I rock back on my heels and land on my ass. I regain my faculties and lunge for him.

The woman is transforming now as well, Claudine is now in front of Sookie and Amelia. Pam, Niall, Bill and I are ready for attack; I assume Jason is the panther at my right.

The two bears break their restraints easily and the male lets out a deafening roar. Jason matches him in ferocity.

The vampires and the fairy begin to circle the bear couple to trap them in a ring of certain death. I steal a glance at my beloved and she is protected by a wall of fairy. Claudine must know tai-chi. She is crouched in front on the two women very low to the ground. Her right knee in bent so that her thigh is almost parallel to her torso, the other leg parallel to the floor, her right arm is extended in the air like she is reaching for something and the other arm is in front of her body. She is prepared for attack. As we begin to tighten our circle, Jason acts prematurely and lunges at the smaller of the bears. She slashes his neck and the pair leapt past him, crashing through the window. They jump off the fire escape and take off down the sidewalk. I am glad I don't have to explain that.

"Meet us in their hotel room." Niall commands before vanishing with the humans.

"Let's take the elevator. No need to look culpable." I say.

* * *

"Should we take him to the hospital?" I ask, worried as hell. Jason is lying on the floor of the Holiday Inn buck naked, bleeding profusely from his neck.

"No, granddaughter, I will see that he survives." My great-grandfather replies.

"Can you heal him?" I ask, if he can I wonder why he has never done this for me, but I banish that from my head, now is not the time for jealously.

"Calm yourself, Sookie. You will need to have a clear head to plan your next attack. Your brother is foolhardy. We could have killed them easily had he not jumped the gun." That expression sounds very out of place coming from his lips.

Claudine is stroking my hair trying to comfort me, but honestly the only thing stopping me from climbing the walls is Eric. I can feel that he is close. He will be here any second.

Jason makes a sound a lot like gurgling and I shoot out of my seat. I am pacing because Niall won't let me anywhere near Jason. It's almost like he has a force field around him. For all I know he does.

Eric and the rest of our motley crew burst through the door and he embraces me hard and quick. He looks at me thinks '_she is fine_.' – I wish I didn't know that- then moves on to Jason. Niall's barrier does not seem to affect the vampires as they all encircle my wounded brother.

"Did you do this?" Eric asks my ancient relative.

"He needs healing." Niall replies.

"Should I call Dr. Ludwig?" I ask.

"No, my love, we can heal him. Pam will stop the bleeding and seal the wound. She may need to give him a bit of her blood, but I doubt it. He is two-natured now and will heal well. It is not as bad as it looks, I promise." That makes me feel better. He makes me feel better. A year ago Pam having Jason's blood would have made me very nervous, but now I trust her. Kind of.

"Okay." I sigh.

I am seated in Eric's lap in the desk chair. Jason is sitting up on the bed – in pajama pants- drinking water. Claudine and Niall are on Amelia's bed, and she along with the other vampires are on the floor.

"Why did you come today?" I ask the fairies.

"This is bigger than you realize my dear." Niall replies.

"How so?" Amelia asks before I have a chance.

"I cannot say, but you will soon find out. Take care, we must go now." Niall says cryptically. Big shocker.

"Bye everybody, you vamps play nice now, especially you big guy." Claudine says with a wink at Eric. They are gone, and the vampires can sure tell.

"Don't start, not one of ya." I say with force.

I can see the vampires are trying their hardest to restrain themselves, but fairies are to vamps like crack is to a junkie.

"Look Jason needs to rest, and we all need to think about our next move. Will they be safe here tonight?" I tell everyone, and ask Eric.

"Pam, do you feel up to staying with them until it is time for you to go to ground?" Eric asks her.

"Absolutely." Pam replies with a smile.

"And can you refrain from any unappreciated deviant behavior?" Eric asks her with a cocked eyebrow.

"I have never forced myself on anyone. I will be on my best behavior I assure you." Pam replies demurely. You would never know how kinky she is looking at her now. Amelia has visions of threesome dancing in her head and I am ready to get the heck outta here.

"They are all grown Eric, what they do amongst themselves is their own business, let's get back."

"Pam, return after dark, we will all meet up tomorrow." Eric instructs those that are staying.

In the elevator I find out why Pam gets a night out and Bill has to come back with us.

"Compton, I need you to find out EVERYTHING about the Fellowship here in Indianapolis, Newlin and where he has been since Dallas, how many are left in the demented were group and any other pertinent information you can glean."

"What are we going to do?" Bill asks.

"We will formulate a plan once you have assembled what I ask." Eric replies.

"I will do what I can."

"You will do what I ask."

There is a pregnant silence, and then Eric hits the stop button just as we are above the lobby.

"I cannot risk Sookie being seen out and about. You take a cab back; I am going to fly her. Call me when you reach the King's estate, and again when you have something worth hearing." Eric commands as he pushes the button. Bill nods.

Flying with Eric is always exciting and kinda terrifying. The crisp air bites at your skin, but you barely notice until you land all red with wind burn. Eric loves it. I can feel his glee through the bond, and that does wonders to relax me. His strong arms hold me tight to his chest and I can see the youth in his eyes. Eric always looks younger when he's soaring. I barely register that we are high above Indianapolis, all the day's events wash away and all that is left is us. I fall in love all over again.

We land so smoothly it's hard to believe we were just in the air. We check in with the King's security, Eric asks if we can get to our room from outside. We follow a path around the mansion, and find ourselves in a beautiful garden. Now I know what the lake looks like from above, it is beautiful. There are two dual passenger paddleboats docked near a small pier, and I giggle thinking of Russell and Bartlett in one. It's hard to imagine. Seeing this estate makes me believe that theirs actually was a love match, though I would never ask. I look at Eric and find his eyes already on me. They are so blue. They sparkle in the fairy lights of the garden and I have to look at him. As beautiful as the landscape is back here, it doesn't compare to my Viking.

"I saw you in my dream, Sookie." He croons.

"Vampires dream?" I ask.

"No, not really."

"But you saw me, during the day?"

"Yes, and you were beautiful."

"What was I doing?"

A smile creeps across Eric's face, and if I had any doubts about him they are gone now. There is no leer in his expression. It, well I don't know how to describe it, but it makes me want to never let him go. If I man can look like that while he is thinking of me, I want him around.

"Eric, come on what was I doing?" I ask pulling at his sleeve ever so lightly. I might have been swaying a little too.

"We will discuss that my lover, I promise. But there is something I must tell you first."

"Okay. Do you want to stay out here? It's so pretty."

"No, what we need to discuss is private, but maybe we can come back to talk about my dream."

"Let's go in then… where is the entrance again?"

"Over here, in the gazebo. I think we are supposed to sit down on the bench."

I examine the gazebo, and there are a couple security cameras on top of it, but that's not unusual for a property like this. We sit down on a gorgeous hand carved bench, and there is a mirror directly across from us framed in a brass made to look like ivy. A moment later the floor opens up to reveal another staircase. At the bottom we find yet another little office, with another demon.

"Hello Mr. Northman and Miss Stackhouse, my name is Efstathios; I am the chief of security." He says with a heavy Greek accent.

"Hello" we reply simultaneously.

"Are you in for the night?" Efstathios asks.

"No, but we will remain on the grounds. Has Mr. Compton returned yet?"

"Not- oh, wait. Yes, he is at front security now." Efstathios says, I guess he gets a report on that thing in his ear.

"Thank you." Eric says with a nod.

Efstathios returns it and we make our way to our room. This entrance is much closer to our door than the bathroom one. Eric unlocks the door and I sit down on the bed.

"What did you want to talk about?"

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

AN: If you have not read Dancers in the Dark from Night's Edge and you want to DO NOT READ THIS. I know not eveyone reads the Sookieverse stories that don't have Sookie herself in them, but I love this story so I had to tie it in. Thank you everyone for all the review and thank you to my wondeful Beta, I would be lost without her!

Chapter 8

Why does she have to sit that way? I can see the glint in her eyes, she is being so bad. I guess I have the same effect on her she has on me. I will have to exercise an iron will to ignore her wiles and get through this. I sit down beside her on the bed, and take her hands in mine, forcing her to sit up and take her weight off her elbows. I look in her eyes, I feel her in the bond. She is calm and she is in love. As am I.

"Sookie, my love, there is something I must tell you before we discuss my dream." I say without breaking our gaze. She slightly raises an eyebrow and her lip turns up just a bit.

"Ok, what is all this about Eric?"

"My lover, I knew you were extraordinary from the moment I saw you. The night of Long Shadow's final death, something confirmed that for me."

"I know, you killed a vampire for a mere human." She said rolling her eyes, she has heard that many times before.

"No lover, something else entirely."

"Well spit it out Northman, you're making me crazy." She poked me. I can't help but smile. She is the only one who can get away with that fingers intact.

"Sookie, on that night I heard your thoughts. You were worried about the lives of my human employees, you were scared of me, though your actions made it seem you were not, and you were scared for Compton and your brother's welfare. You thought that if we did not have a good relationship that I would cause them harm."

Her entire body went stiff, she pulled her hands back to her lap and she looked at me with hesitation in her eyes.

"So you can read my mind?" She asked timidly.

"No love, not exactly. I catch occasional glimpses. They are very infrequent, and seem to occur more often when you've had vampire blood. I have never seen into a human's head. At first it was quite disconcerting. I still do not understand it, but I believe it is related to the connection we share."

"The bond?"

"No, of course we did not share blood until well after Long Shadow was gone."

"Yea, that's true." She wouldn't look me in the eye. I think she has something to tell me also, but I will not force her. She needs to trust me.

"Is everything all right, Sookie?" I ask, she still is avoiding my eyes.

"Umm, yea. I mean well. I guess so. I'm not used to people looking in my head." She stole a glance. This is silly. I will coax her.

"Me neither." Her eyes shot up to meet mine, fire burning inside then.

"What do you mean? Who looks in your head?" She asks, nothing timid about her now. I do not answer, she stands up.

"Damn you, Eric. Don't manipulate me. I'm not one of your lackeys." She said as she slammed the door.

That is not how I wanted this to go. I always wondered if she could read my thoughts, but until tonight I wasn't sure. She made it apparent enough. I didn't mean to anger her. I just wanted everything to be out in the open. I suppose I went about things all wrong. I am not used to making mistakes. You do not survive all that I have by accident. I can be impulsive, but the majority of my life has been carefully planned and executed. When it concerns Sookie Stackhouse, I often find myself fumbling and unsure of my next move. I will give her some time to calm down. I can feel her through the bond. She is angry and embarrassed. She knows she acted badly. We will right things soon.

* * *

_Stupid Viking. He is used to controlling people. Well I tell you what, if that is how he plans on dealing with me he's got another thing coming. I'm not gonna be manhandled into telling him what he wants to hear. How did he know I can hear him anyway? Maybe he can feel me in his head like Hallow did. It doesn't even matter. At least he didn't seem angry about it. I have been so scared if anyone knew, including him, they would kill me. Vampires are a very private and possessive species. Why do I hang around them so much? Oh yea, because I can't read their minds. What a fine kettle of fish this is. Geez._

I fume my way right past Efstathios, out the door and into the garden. It really is a beautiful night. I sit down on a bench by the lake and admire the reflection of the night sky on it surface. It was doing wonders to calm me down until I sensed an approaching vampire. A familiar approaching vampire.

"Sookie, are you well? You seem to be elsewhere." Bill said as he sat down next to me.

"I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Anything I could help with?"

I snorted. "I don't think Eric would much care for that." I sniggered.

"What did he do?" Bill replied. The ice in his voice practically froze over the lake.

"Come on now Bill, that really isn't your business."

"This will become your life Sookie, he cannot make you happy. The only one he cares to make happy is himself."

"Bill Compton, you are pushing it, I suggest you find something else to talk about if you wish to keep my company." I was pretty icy myself. He has no room to talk about what makes me happy.

"I'm sorry Sookie, I can't watch you do this to yourself. Eric is self-serving. That is why he has survived as long as he has. He cannot love you. He is too detached from humanity. He is placating you so that you will stay around. When he is done with you he will discard you like an empty bottle of blood. I love you Sookie, I could make you happy. I would give anything to please you."

"Bill, you underestimate Eric."

"Maybe you overestimate him" He replied, looking away.

"Bill, couples fight. You didn't like how Eric would try to move in on me, so why are you tryin' the same thing?"

"Vampires do not abide by the golden rule, Sookie. His methods were obviously effective. He also has not _said _that you are his, so I am not out of turn."

"The hell you aren't, Bill Compton. You know me better than that. Eric and I are together and you are not gonna gain any favor with me this way so you better just scoot."

"It wasn't so long ago that you said you loved me."

"Yeah, well it wasn't so long ago that you said that you were going to Seattle." And with that he was gone. Big effin' deal.

But I wasn't alone very long. I don't know if Eric was watching or if he sensed something in the bond, but here he is. He sat next to me right where Bill had been, looking out at the lake like it held all the world's secrets.

"I can hear you too." I say flatly. He takes my hand but continues to look at the lake.

"I know."

"How long have you known?"

Now he looks at me and smiles. "Since you stormed out of our room."

I had to laugh. My own indignation gave me away. "So you're not mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because I can well, you know, I didn't think you would be happy about that."

"It is not something you can control. I believe it has some meaning. I don't know what it is yet. You are an enigma, my lover, and apparently so is our relationship."

I lean into him and let him wrap his arms around me. I don't know why I find such comfort in his silent chest, but I do. After a long calm moment, I hear words drift from my lips, though I don't really remember forming them.

"What did you dream?" He rotated me so that I was laying with my head in his lap, staring straight into his incredible blue eyes.

"I dreamt of you, in a beautiful wedding dress, white and sparkling with lovely beads. Amelia was admiring you, along with a grey haired woman. You were spectacular. You were up raised up on a platform in front of many mirrors that allowed you to see yourself from all angles. Sunlight poured in from windows on either side of you. You were dreaming, too. You were dreaming of our wedding day."

I can't believe what I am hearing. How could he have seen that?

"Eric that was no dream. That happened while Amelia and I were shopping before we left."

"That is even better. That wonderful scene was gift enough, but to know that was truly your life streaming in my mind, that is more than I could have expected."

"Most men would high tail it in the other direction if they knew their girlfriend was trying on wedding dresses as soon as they get together."

"Sookie, I am not most guys and you are much more than my girlfriend." Intensity grew in his eyes and I began to feel short of breath. He leaned down and I rose to meet him. Our lips touch and sparks radiate through our bodies. His tongue parts my lips and a tender warmth overcomes my body. As we explore each others mouths it almost feels as if we are one being. Breathing doesn't seem so important right now, and if it were not an involuntary reaction, I never would have pulled away from my Viking's kiss. I can feel the blood congregating in my lips as I avariciously (word of the day) draw in air. Eric does not have to breathe, but his lips look pretty plump.

"Sookie, would you like to take one of those boats out on the lake?"

I can't help but scoff. "Eric, you want to go out on a paddle boat with me? I haven't really pictured you in a boat before, but I can't imagine you in anything but a gondola rowed by one of those guys in a striped shirt, or maybe a big fast yacht."

"Sookie, I have spent more time on boats that you have spent in Bon Temps."

"Oh, well of course you have, you were a Viking. Duh." He laughed at that, a deep hearty laugh that rattles his chest. I love to hear it.

"So, will you accompany me onto the lake, my lover?" He stood up, offered me his hand and I accepted it.

"Just don't sink it, it's too cold for swimming." Again he laughed and this time I joined him.

Eric looked hilariously out of place in the little boat. I can't believe he managed to get his longs legs on the pedals while keeping his butt on the seat. We laughed the entire time. Before I knew it we were at the lakes center. We were far from the fairly lights but the moon and stars bouncing off the lakes surface did wonderful things. Eric looked more beautiful that I have ever seen him. It is an incredibly cold and still night. There are clouds in the sky, and they are beginning to thicken. My better sense tells me that we should be making our way inside, but I just can't. I look down and see that the water in the various nooks and crannies in the boat has frozen over.

"Eric, why isn't the lake frozen?"

"The heats from the structures below it keep it warm." Well that makes sense.

The sky was darkening quickly but I can still see Eric fairly well, I guess it's all the vampire blood I've had lately. Eric has one hand in his coat, maybe his hands are chilly. He may be a vampire, but he can still feel temperatures. His other hand is rubbing mine so vigorously that they aren't cold. My tantrum distracted me from grabbing my gloves. I could see a twinkle in Eric's eye and he inhaled deeply through the nose. He must smell something. He looks completely excited.

"It is about to snow." He said with reverence.

"How can you tell?"

"Oh I can smell it. It is unmistakable."

"Eric, that's crazy. You can't smell snow." As soon as I completed that statement a single flake landed on my nose. We both looked up and there was white everywhere. It was beautiful. It was landing all over the boat, glistening even more than the lake itself. This is defiantly a Kodak moment. I can't imagine anything that could make it more perfect.

I feel Eric's grip tighten on my hand, I turn and see he is looking at me, not the snow.

"Min älskare, du kommer alltid att skimra som en snöig morgon i mina tankar." He said, almost to himself but not quite.

"What?" I ask. I don't know what language that was, but it is not english.

"Sookie Stackhouse, you are the most stubborn, frustrating, infuriating, corageous, selfless, beautiful woman I have ever met." I don't know if I should be angry or flattered.

" I have been enamored with you since the day that we met. I have been patient in my quest to make you mine. You have forced me to feel emotions I believe to be thought of losing you brings me more grief than I thought possible. I will not lose you again." Ok, definitely flattered. He removes his hand from his coat, and I think I see something sparkle.

"Sookie, will you be my wife?" He asks as presents me with the most beautiful diamond ring I have ever seen. It is Tiffany, I just know it. It is at least the classic Tiffany style. And in classic Eric style, of course it is huge.

I can't breathe. He is looking at me with those big blue eyes and I they are sucking the air right out of my lungs. He continues to smile at me, and tries to calm me through the bond. He knows I love him. He knows I want to marry him. That's why he doesn't look scared like most men would in this postion.

"Sookie, you know I have waited a long time for you. I can wait for you to think about you answer. I can't however wait for you to breathe. " He always knows how to make me laugh.

"You hold onto that, we need to get you inside. It is growing very cold." He says as he hands me a ring that is probably worth more than my car.

He wraps his arm around me as we make our way back to shore. We were silent as he docked the boat and we went back though security. Efstathios bid us goodnight and we wished him the same. Once we were in our room, I began to get nervous.

"Eric, I love you very much, but are you sure this is what you want to do?"

"I have never been more sure of anything. I love you. You and I already share the most sacred union a vampire can, I want to give you the same."

"But I am going to get old and I am going to die, what will you do?"

"That is something I cannot answer today. We have your whole life to figure that out." Eric replied.

"Eric, I think I left my scarf outside." I must have taken it off while I was talking with Bill, I know I was fidgeting.

"Well then, I will go get it."

"No, we'll go together."

While Eric was shutting the door, I heard a familiar Irish accent. I turned and saw a tall pale vampire with red hair. I know I have seen him but I cannot place where. A beautiful vampire with mahogony hair follows him out the door and I instantly remember. They were the dancers from the ball in Rhodes. Sean and Layla.

Layla, walked right up to me, looked me in the eye and said, "Thank you."

"For what?" I have only met her once, and I couldn't think of anything I did for her.

"You saved my husband and I from burning in the bombing. We were already hurt beyoned recgonition, but you found us before we met our final death. You covered us with debris and directed the rescue workers to us. Without your help, we surely would not be here today."

"Well you are very welcome, I had no idea."

"It is rare that you find somone so willing to rescue those they don't know, especially vampires."

"Well I couldn't just watch you burn up."

"Many others did. We are certainly in your debt."

"Well if I remember correctly, I owe you and your husband a thank you too. You kept me and Eric from killing each other in the middle of the ballroom."

They both smiled then and it was really something see. Her smile was broad and genuine, every bit as lovely as a beauty queen, but without the plastic sheen. His was not magazine cover beautiful, but it was remarkable just the same.

" I am glad to see that you and your bonded have worked things out." Sean said with a nod.

"How did you know we were bonded?" I ask, surprised.

"Oh, it was obvious during your dance. You two truly share a rare tie." He replies. I felt the ring in my pocket and the apprehention must have been apparent on my face.

"Sookie, I was just about to go persue the King's library, would you care to join me?"

"Oh. Well, I wouldn't want to intrude."

"Sean isn't going. He was just going to walk me up to security."

"Go ahead lover, I am sure Bart has quite a bit to secure your interest there. I would be happy to retrive your scarf."

"Well, okay then, I'll see you soon." Eric leaned down and gave me a kiss that was not quite chaste, but still appropiate for an audiance.

Once we were in the library, Layla sat down on a couch by the fire motioning for me to join her. Something told me that we were not going to be persusing any stacks.

"Is there anything you would like to talk to me about, Sookie?" Lalya asks. This is odd, I haven't said more than two words to her before today, I don't know if I feel right talking to her.

"Sookie I am empathic, Sean and I both are. That is our gift. I sense that you are worried about your relationship with Eric, I may be able to help you. Even if I cannot, I am willing to listen."

Well, there actually is something I want to ask her. I may as well cut to the chase.

"I, uh, well I thought that vampires couldn't stay lovers very long."

"There are exceptions to every rule." She replies with a warm smile. She hardly seems dead at all.

"Is he your sire?" I know this might be a touchy subject, but I can't help it.

"Yes, yes he made me. I am beholden to him."

"Did you ask him to?"

"No, I was... well. it is not something I speak of often." I thought she was done. I didn't want to intrude any more than I already had, so we sat in silence for sometime. Then she inhaled deeply, an action foreign for most vamps I know. She looked at me thoughtfully, then out into the fire.

"When I was seventeen, I was raped. He was the son of a very powerful man in a very small town. We were on our third date. My family didn't believe me. They thought I asked for it. Soon after I found out I was with child. I only had that one experience, so there was no doubt he was the father." She stole a glance, saw the pity on my face and waved it away. Not unlike Sophie Ann had done in a similar situation.

"I was scared to tell my family, I don't know why. I felt, dirty and guilty. They already knew what had happened; this could not have made them think any less of me. I was young and foolish. I called the man who had attacked me. Carver was his name. I didn't tell my parents where I was going, I just walked out the door to meet him. I thought we were going to figure out what to do. Maybe go to a doctor. He didn't say anything at first. He just hit me. He had a glass soda bottle and he broke it on my front porch railing. He used it to cave my lower stomach like a jack-o-lantern. He said I was a bitch who needed to learn a lesson. My brother saw everything from his window; Carver was so intent he didn't see him coming. He had his baseball bat and he hit him square in the head like a child hits a t-ball. He saved my life." Again she inhaled, but maybe it was more of a sigh.

"I stopped seeing my parents. A police officer and his wife, a teacher of mine, were very helpful to me and I stayed with them mostly until I could get out on my own. Carver basically got a slap on the wrist, ended up spending four years in a mental ward. I moved to Rhodes, disguised myself and used a different name. I desperately needed money, and even though I was apprehensive of vampires, I took a job with Blue Moon. Funny thing is I chose Sean to be my partner because he didn't seem interested in me. I always had some interest in him though. We danced for a few months, before anything happened. Sean and I fell into each other right around the time Carver showed back up. I always knew he would. I had been waiting. Sean went to great lengths to find out what I was so afraid of, what I was hiding from. Once he found out he told everyone employed by both Blue and Black Moon. Things escalated a bit, and Sean figured out Carver was behind one of our bookings. He didn't tell me what was going on, but he organized a set up for Carver with most of the other performers. Sean provoked him with our dance, and was shielding me with his body. I wasn't thinking clearly and when I saw the knife I pushed Sean away and took it again in my abdomen. The other performers seized Carver, Sean took me away. There was no way I would survive the wound, so Sean turned me."

"Did he ask you first?" _Oh geez, that was insensitive. She just opens up and tells me something incredibly private and that is how I respond. Stupid. Stupid._

"He did, but I had lost a lot of blood, and I can't say I was thinking clearly." Well, she doesn't seem to mind the questions and I certainly have more.

"Are things the same between you two?"

"Well, I don't really know. We didn't have much of a chance to get things started. I can't imagine that they would be though, as I am not the same." She looked at my face, and anticipated my next question. She smiled before she spoke.

"It is different for everyone. The change, I mean. I think Sean being my maker has a lot to do with who I am. I was made with love, and I believe that matters. I am still very very young and I do not know what the future holds, but I still love Sean. He completes me and I cannot imagine a night with out him. I really don't think the personality changes are that different from maturing as a human would. With age come knowledge and you modify you behavior accordingly. All vampires have it in them to be vicious and calculating, but so do all people. The difference is that for a very long time vampires HAD to be to insure their survival. I never had to hide what I am, so I suppose that makes me very different. Sean is approaching three-hundred and he is still able to love me entirely and passionately. Eric is older than Sean and he seems capable of the same."

I am going to ignore that for now. "Are you happy?"

"Yes, I don't think I would have chosen this path, but being forced down it has given me endless happiness. My original attack left me sterile, so being with a vampire was no loss there. Now that I have been turned, there is a possibility that I will spend an eternity with the man I love and we will always be at our best. We will not grow old and feeble. We will not get cancer or Alzheimer's. There is always the possibility of severe injury, but upon recovery we would still be young. Of course there is final death but think of the quality of our time spent together before that night. Nothing in the human world could give me the joy I have with Sean. We are powerful and nubile and we will always be this way."

"We you bonded when he turned you?"

"No. You and Eric have a strong bond, if you were turned that would be in your favor but I don't think it really matters. I can see it in the way you look at each other, even in Rhodes. You two are kindred spirits. Once you found one another, you would not let go. How else could you have wound up bonded to him when you were dating someone else?"

* * *

"You love her?" I ask the Irishmen. I normally would not be so candid with another vampire, but he looks at her as I do Sookie, I believe he could have much to tell me.

"As you love yours."

"Have there been others?"

"Not since my change."

"Likewise."

"You made her and your relationship withstood the change."

"That it did, and I love her more with each passing night. Yours does not want to change , but give her time. Eventually she will realize that you offer her much more than what is is ingrained to desire. "

"Do you miss who she was?"

"I love who she is."

I feel the vibration in my pocket before the audible ring. Pam. This better be earth shattering.

I give Sean a look to imply excuse me and reluctantly answer.

"Yes".

"We need you here now master. Hereveaux is on his way. There are urgent matters to attend to". My child spits out before hanging up. It must be earth shattering for her to give me orders.

"Sean somethig has happened. I must get to Sookie, we have to leave immediately."

"Of course. Layla has a cell phone, I willl call here." He immediatly taked out his own phone.

"Layla, please tell Sookie that something has come up and she and Eric need to leave immediately. Have her wait there, he will be up to meet her."

I nod at him in approval, no need for her to go back through security. "I am sorry our conversation has been cut short. I found it quite interesting, but now I need to collect Bill Compton and be on my way."

"You are very anxious, what is happening?" He asks as we make our way back inside to Bill's room.

"It is quite involved, but the gist of it is The Fellowship of The Sun is a colossal pain in my ass."

"Our as well. May we be of any assistance?"

"I appreciate the offer, I would be glad to have you and your lovely wife along, but I warn you there is likely to be violence."

"All the better, living in Rhodes has afforded me a strong distaste for the Fellowship."

"Then we welcome your assistance. There are two natured in this as well." I say just to inform him. He does not respond, I didn't expect him to.

I knock on Compton's door. He answers swiftly, looking somewhat guilty. I wil ponder that later. "Something has happened. We have been summoned." I dictate. He shuts the door behind him and we make our way to the library.

"What's going on Eric?" Sookie asks with worry filling her eyes.

"I'm not entirely sure, Pam called and said that we needed to get to the hotel immediately. Hereveaux is on his way as well."

"Alcide?"

"The Were?"

Sookie and Bill asked in unison.

"Yes."

"Why?" Sookie asks.

"I don't know the specifics, Sean has graciously offered to come along as well, because of our large party I am going to ask Bartlett for use of his limo. Meet me outside."

I made my way to the confrence room and found Indiana's second. He buzzed the king on the intercom and he extended me use of his limousene without question. The ride was very quiet. I expected a barrage of questions from Sookie and the new vampires, but everyone held their tongue. We arrived ath the hotel none too soon. Sookie's brother was vibrating with anger, worry, regreat, and anticipation. I can't feel his emotions or see into his mind, but they were all clearly and prominently displayed on his face.

Hereveaux all but broke through the door behind us. I didnt realize he was actually in town, I expected him tomorrow.

Between her brother's face and the packmaster's entrance Sookie couldn't take anymore.

"Pam, what the fuck is going on?"


	9. Chapter 9

It's sort and convoluted, and I suck. I just posted my favroite of those I had written...I will try to impove and get back to regular updates...and back to their regular length too. Did I mention I suck and I am sorry.-Ryan

I do not own the Southern Vampires, not even close.

* * *

"The tiny hotel room was overrun with supernatural beings. With Eric, Alcide and Jason's egos it could not have felt more crowded if the Indianapolis Colts were in here with me. Alcide tried to hug me but Eric pulled me against his chest before he could, Alcide let out a little growl, Eric showed a little fang. My goodness with everything that is going on you would think they could skip the pissing contest. Pam looks slightly amused with the display, no one else seems to notice, or care. I guess it up to me to get the ball rolling.

"Pam, what was so urgent that you needed everyone here right now?" Excuse me if I sound impatient, I have a lot on my mind.

"The bear couple has stronger convictions than we imagined." Ok Pam that was a little cryptic. She seems to notice our confusion and continues.

"Since they failed to deliver you, our dear Sookie, to Mr. Newlin they felt the only appropiate pennance would be to reveal their secret to Mr. Tolerance himself."

"You have got to be kidding me?" I say dumbfounded.

"Unfortunately no she isn't." Alcide said, obviously distraught.

"You knew about this?" Eric asked Alcide.

"I have been working with Chad since Eric told me what was going on. I arrived last night, and was with Chad when he found out." Alcide said.

Eric looked indifferent, but I could tell from the bond he was miffed. He probably feels undermined. Personally, I am feeling confused. Who on Earth is Chad, and what does he have to do with anything?

_'Chad Lloyd is the local packmaster my lover' _Eric said INSIDE MY HEAD!

What is going on here? Could someone please make this night a little more mind bogglingly stressful for me please? I don't think I have reached my breaking point just yet. Eric has a smug smile on his face, I have no idea what mine looks like, but it must be a sight, everyone is looking at me like I have a monkey on my head. I sit down on the floor and lean against the wall playing it off like I am tired. I guess everyone bought it, at least they kept talking.

"How lovely to see your packs working together, what do you intend to do about Newlin's newly acquired information?" Eric asked with absolutely no sincerity.

"Well according to our spies Newlin is planning some grand ceremony to out the weres to the world complete with all the cable news stations to bear witness. At least right now he is planning for early next month, and the shifters in that sick little group are going to do their best to make us look as vicious and wild as possible. The prince masked our informants scents so as far as anyone can tell they are run of the mill humans, fanatical humans, but still humans. They are going to stay entrenched as long as necessary and keep us posted on Newlin's plans."

"And what are your plans?" Sean spoke for the first time.

"Well I have already been in contact with most of the North American packmasters, we are working together to contact the International ones. We are have having a global teleconference in the morning to finalize everything and tomorrow night we will do our own version of coming out of the coffin." Alcide said the last part like it left a bad taste in his mouth, but he had sense enough to be respectful to the roomful of vampires, willing to help him, who have been here before.

"Wow, what do you guys have like a bat signal or something?" I asked Alcide, the speed at which they are moving is incredible.

"No, actually we have a phone tree, but right about now a bat signal doesn't sound half bad." Alcide replied, half joking, half serious.

"What role exactly do you intend the rest of us to play in this?" Eric asked Alcide as if his presence alone was a lifesaving favor.

"Well I was hoping that Sookie could attend the morning meeting with me. The spies will be there, and I would like her to try to get a read on them. I want to make sure they are as loyal as they say they are."

'_Do you wish to attend lover?' _

How do I answer him, shit, well I guess it wouldn't be much different than it was with Barry, but really I have no idea. Eric is a vampire, and as far as I know not a telepath. I directed my thoughts at Eric, and he heard me.

'_I want to do whatever is necessary'_

'_Very well than, my little warrior'_

_Warrior_? I'll have to stick that in the quickly overfilling box of stuff I will have to think about later.

"Sookie will attend the teleconference with you, what else?"

"Well we are having an assemblage of the local two natured just after dark to prepare for our unveiling, I wanted you and Sookie to attend with Jason and I. The rest you, I want stationed at certain points around the buildings perimeter, incase there is trouble."

Sean's eyes lit up, apparently he was hoping for things to get out of hand.

"If they stupid enough to attack a roomful of shifters, they deserve what comes to em, I doubt we'll have any trouble."

"They are far less intelligent than you give them credit for, you sister can attest to that." Eric said.

"So is everyone up for this?" Alcide asked, he looks about tens years older than when I first met him. He hasn't had and easy time of it.

Everyone showed their approval in someway, Alcide looked at Amelia with hesitation. After a long moment he spoke.

"Amelia, I really think you should just stay here, I mean if trouble does erupt I don't want everyone worrying about protecting you."

"Excuse me mister, but I am not helpless. I could make things a lot easier on the rest of you. You obviously don't know what I am capable of."

'_Maybe you should give the wolf the former cat's telephone number'_ Eric thought at me, I almost burst out laughing.

"Ok, Amelia, what did you have in mind?" Alcide indulged her.

"Well first of all I can make them confused, and slow among other very helpful things. Also if things get out of hand I can freeze their asses while we recover and reposition."

"Really?" Alcide asked.

Yes Amelia could defiantly knew her way around a stasis spell.

"Hell yeah."

"Fine then, I'll see everyone tomorrow night. Sookie where am I picking you up?"

'_Better not lover, meet him here in the lobby'_

"Here, in the lobby, what time?"

"Seven-Thirty"

"Ok, I'll be there."

"Good, try to get some rest, I know we'll need it." Alcide said to the room as he walked out.

Eric took a seat in the chair at the little table, and pulled me into his lap. I was glad to be off the floor. Layla took the other seat, and Sean somehow managed to look graceful atop the climate control unit. Eric explained who Alcide was to the newcomers and everyone formulated a plan for the following evening. I already knew what I was gonna be doing, so I allowed myself to get lost in thought and try to make sense of everything that is happening. The were's are coming out, and Eric wants to marry me. Eric proposed to me tonight. I stuck my hand in my pocket and fondled the beautiful ring. Eric wants to marry me. I can't believe it.


End file.
